coming together
by thedollars666
Summary: A reflect on Daniel and Jack's life together; the friendship, the heartache, the tears, the laughs, and their love...
1. Feelings

"Do you get the feeling that Daniel is still around?" Sam said to Jack

"We have to go back" Daniel said to himself

"Kinda..." Jack responded as he was half way down the hall

"I guess it's cause we miss him"

"And we have to talk to those giant aliens" Daniel mumbled

"Or...radiation sickness"

"...Goodnight sir"

Jack walks away from the closing elevator and down the corridor. Daniel span around, looking confused and a little hurt "That's...that's it? Whatever happened to working through the night!?...I'd do it for you"

Daniel frowned and followed Jack into his quarters, the Colonel sighed and Daniel wondered whether he should really even be there. He felt as if he was invading on dangerous territory. Jack sat on the bed, he linked his hands together, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees; his hands then rested on his forehead. Daniel frowned as he stared at him.. "How many chances am I gonna get to tell you...?"

Daniels mouth fell open as he leaned off the wall. "Tell me what Jack?" he asked, then got frustrated when he realised Jack couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry...if you give me another chance...get him back to us, and...and I swear I'll..."

Daniel knelt next to him, searching his unreadable eyes.

"I'll confess...bring Daniel back and I'll tell him I-that I've fallen for him" Daniels eyes went wide and he couldn't breath, not that he thought he could at the moment anyway.

"...Oh my god, I had no-...well, maybe a little inkling but-..." he stood up suddenly and dived out of the room and down the hall to where Nick's room was.

…...

After saying goodbye to nick at the edge of the pyramid, they made their way back through the gate. Jack shared a small glance at Daniel, he smiled a little; Sam then pat Daniel on the back. "It's good to have you back Daniel" she said

"Thanks"

Daniel sighed as he entered his office, he felt sad that Nick had left him, again. But proud at the same time. He looked down at his desk and found a note.

'Need to talk, 1800: my place'  
Jack

Daniel breathed out shakily, was this really happening? He didn't think it was ever possible that Jack would return his feelings. It seemed absurd to him, he thought he was going insane; he would have never, ever told Jack how he felt about him.

Daniel pulled up beside Jack's cabin, he was a few minutes late and cursed the traffic as he shut the door, grabbed the beer from the boot of the car and then locked it. His palms were sweaty he was so nervous. Two things could happen tonight, they could share their feelings equally or, Jack could tell him that they should just stay friends. Daniel hoped for the former, because he didn't think he could cope if Jack merely wanted to walk away from this, this discovery.

He knocked on the door, Jack opened it and Daniel stood a moment to appreciate the view. Jack was wearing a beige and white shirt, accompanied with brown cut offs "Hey" Daniel greeted, it was all he could really say at the moment.

"Hey, nice, you brought beer" Daniel rolled his eyes, typical Jack, Daniel was checking him out while Jack was eyeing the beer.. Daniel held it up and Jack took it from him and walked to place it in the kitchen. Again, Daniel appreciated the view, he shook his head

"Down boy" he muttered to himself.

"You gonna stand there all night?" Jack said as he came back with two opened bottles.

"Uh, no, sorry" Daniel shut the door and took the offered beer. They walked into the living room and sat near one another on the couch. Jack took swigs of his beer while they remained seated in silence. Daniel supposed he would have to start the conversation, Jack sucked at these sort of things "You uh...said we had to talk"

"Hmm?"

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Talking, involves actual words" Daniel winced, maybe that came out a bit harsh. Jack leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, the beer held lightly in his hands.

"Daniel..."

"Jack"

"I um...there's something that...I've, felt, for a while...but, I don't want to freak you out" Daniel took a swig of his drink before putting it on the table and linked his hands together.

"I know"

"Right and- wait, what?"

"I know Jack"

"How- I mean-" Jack stammered over his words, Daniel chuckled, he knelt on the floor, took the beer from Jack's hands, placing it on the table. He leaned forward and planted a small light kiss on Jack's lips.

"I know"


	2. Safe

Daniel and Jack stood in the middle of Daniel's apartment, the Archaeologist feverishly kissing Jack anywhere he could reach. They'd just had dinner with wine, pizza takeout and the vinyards of Pinot Grigio. Jack grabbed Daniel's hands to stop them from roaming, he then pushed him back a bit. "It's ok Daniel, I'm ok" Daniel grabbed tighter and kissed Jack fully on the mouth. Jack pushed back again "I'm ok Daniel , slow down" Jack brushed a stray tear from Daniel's cheek. His hand took Daniel's and moved it over his heart. "Feel that?" Daniel nodded "I'm alive"

"I know, I know...Jack...I just want to..." Daniel slowed his pace and Jack moved to capture his lips again.

As Daniel moaned and opened his mouth, Jack slid his tongue in, at the same time, Daniel's tongue darted out. While still in a lip lock, they somehow managed to move toward the bedroom, Jack grunted when they hit a table along the way. Jack reached up and pulled Daniel's shirt up over his head and chucked it to the floor. It then registered in his mind what they were about to do. "Daniel ? You sure about this? I can wait..." Jack told him, despite grinding up against him.

"I can't-" Daniel breathed out, his own hands reaching up to pull at Jack's shirt. Trust him to wear a buttoned one. "Off" Daniel demanded, slowly pulling at the buttons. Jack grabbed Daniel's arms and carefully led him to the bed, he pushed him down slowly, still aware he might be hurting from his surgery. Jack quickly made work of removing the shirt and then lowered himself over Daniel .

"Now I can see your scar" Jack told him and went back to kissing. His mouth, his cheeks, his jaw line and began nibbling at Daniel's throat. Daniel let out a little satisfied moan and then gasped when Jack reached one of his nipples and took it in his mouth.

"Oh god..." Daniel managed to voice, then Jack moved over to pay the other one attention. He then moved lower and stared at the prominent scar that ran from the side down to his lower abdomen. "Does- does...it look...awful?" Daniel breathed out after catching his breath.

"No...you're beautiful Daniel ..." Jack announced before trailing his tongue across the said scar. Daniel arched a little and Jack pulled back. "Did I hurt you?"

"No...it's ok, I like it" Daniel said with a smile, Jack smiled back and re-approached the scar to continue. While licking the mark, Jack reached his hands down to fumble with Daniel's pants opening. He pulled them down over his legs and evidently pulled his boxers off with them. He watched Daniel tense, the archaeologist was perhaps shy that he thought Jack would shun him.

"You're beautiful" Jack whispered again to reassure him. Daniel pushed up on his elbows.

"You're too clothed Jack" Jack knelt up on his knees, Daniel rose up and knelt with him, he batted Jack's hand away..

"Make up your mind will ya?"

"Let me do it" Daniel said, his hands coming to caress Jack's body. He kissed Jack on the mouth and then moved south to return the favor by licking and lightly sucking at Jack's hardened nipple.

"Yesss..." Jack hissed an appreciative moan. Daniel's hands hastily remove both Jack's pants and boxers. He then pushed Jack backwards and he was soon covering him with his body.

"You shave" Daniel said, licking his lips. Jack grinned up at him

"You too"

"You like that?"

"Mmm hmm"

"Good"

Jack leaned up and kissed Daniel and then rolled them over, so that he was now straddling Daniel's hips. "This ok? I'm not hurting you?" Daniel shook his head, and moaned as Jack leaned down to kiss him again, tongues battling once more. Their cocks brushing together with friction.

"God..." Daniel gasped as he felt himself harden instantly from the touch.

"Lube?" Jack said in a hoarse whisper.

"Third draw..." Daniel rasped out, he groaned from the sudden loss of contact as Jack scooted back from him to retrieve the lube. He returned and squirted just enough on his hands.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked again, he wanted to be absolutely sure Daniel was ok.

"Yes, I'm sure" Daniel moved to lay on his stomach, but Jack stopped him.

"It's better this way, I can see you...I wanna look at you, it's more comfortable" Jack's voice was soft and gentle, Daniel didn't think he'd heard him like that before.

"Ok" Daniel replied and then moved his legs to rest on Jack's shoulders. "How's this?"

"Perfect, you're perfect" Jack complimented, Daniel blushed from the words; he felt loved. Jack slid a slick finger inside him, Daniel arched up and moaned at the sudden intrusion. Jack moved the finger in and out at a slow pace, then added a second; stilled for a moment then continued the pace.

"Oh god...Jack..." Daniel arched again when Jack moved his fingers a little faster, then stretching the opening with a third. "Jack!..." Jack noted the pre-cum leaking from Daniel's cock, he grinned and leaned down to lick the head. "Fuck!" Daniel gasped out. Jack chuckled as he leaned up again, without stopping what his fingers were doing, he was happy that he could do this to Daniel . Daniel looked at him through half lidded eyes. "I'm ready..."

"You sure?" Jack said, trying to ignore his throbbing need to be inside him.

"Yes..." Daniel closed his eyes, the need was intense. "Please..." Daniel then opened his eyes again with a lustful smile. "Make love to me Jack"

"Always Daniel " Daniel groaned when Jack removed his fingers. "Patience" Jack told him and slicked himself with more lube, he positioned himself at Daniel's opening, the head at the entrance. "Tell me if I hurt you...ok?"

"Promise" Daniel said. He almost growled as Jack entered him, slowly and with almost ease. He made a coherent moan, that at first, Jack thought he hurt him.

"Daniel ?"

"S'kay...I'm ok...please...deeper..." Daniel demanded softly. Jack slid all the way in and Daniel gripped the sheets. Waiting for him to catch his breath, Jack began to move against him, inside him, a slow pleasurable pace. "Ahh...Jack..." Jack continued his pace, trying to keep Daniel comfortable. "You...you can...go faster..."

Jack leaned over and kissed him on the lips quickly before reaching for Daniel's hips and started a faster pace. Daniel gasped and his hands grabbed for Jack's shoulders.

"Touch me..." Daniel rasped out, arching completely off the bed. Jack managed to hold him down a little, making sure he didn't grow uncomfortable. With one hand he started to stroke Daniel with the same pace as his thrusts. "Oh god! Faster!..." Jack complied with a grin, he had no idea Daniel would be this demanding. Daniel curled his fingers around Jack's shoulders, for a split second Jack was worried about them leaving a mark, then care was tossed to the wind when Daniel said "I'm close...I'm close..."

Jack thrust in and out, leaning over and moving deeper inside, Daniel cried out in pleasure as Jack's cock hit his prostate. Jack growled with pleasure, he felt himself tighten, he was going to come, hard. "Daniel ...I'm gonna...oh god...Daniel " Jack stroked Daniel faster.

"Aahh!...Jack!"

"Come with me Daniel ..." Jack said and with one final thrust, hitting that sweet spot, Jack came. He released every bit of himself inside, Daniel arched up and came seconds after, shooting his seed across them both. Daniel felt the warmth of Jack inside him, felt himself tighten around him. Daniel shook, causing Jack to move up, releasing the last access come. They were panting heavily, Jack remained still for a moment, then pulled out slowly and collapsed at the side of him. Jack pulled a shaking and sweaty Daniel close to him "A-are...you...ok?"

Daniel moved to face him, a smile on his face. "That was...that was amazing... I- I love you...Jack" Daniel spoke sleepily.

"You were amazing Daniel, I love you too..." Jack reached up and cupped Daniel's cheek and then placed a light kiss on his lips. "Sleep...then we'll shower..."

"Mmmm..." Daniel closed his eyes, nuzzling against Jack for warmth.


	3. Apology

Discussing trades with the Eurondans, Daniel and Jack begin to disagree on just what that really meant. ″Next time I tell you to shut up!?″ Jack bit, glaring at Daniel.

″I didn't hear you tell me to shut up″ Daniel replied

″Too subtle for ya?″

″Well, for once. Yes, would you hear me out?″

″Carter, our standing orders what are they?″

″To seek new allies and procure technologies to aid in the defence against the Goa'uld″ Sam replied quickly, she hated heated arguments between her team mates.

″And have we carried out those orders?″

″We came here to help them!″ Daniel shouted. A large blast was heard in the distance and the ground began to shake.

″Is that not what we are doing Daniel Jackson?″ Teal'c asked calmly.

″No, their world is in flames and we're offering them gasoline, how is that helping?″

″We are in fact, offering water″ Teal'c replied.

Jack turns to Teal'c ″Thank you!″

″I was speaking metaphorically″ Daniel said.

″Well stop it! It's not fair to Teal'c″ Jack continued to glare at Daniel. ″Decision's been made″

As Jack turned away, Daniel grew angrier. ″This mission has never had anything to do with helping them has it? We came here to help ourselves!″

″Carter, take Daniel back and tell Hammond we've struck a deal″

″Yes sir″ Sam said

Sam begins to walk over to Daniel, who continues to yell ″You don't give a damn what's going to happen to them. You want their technology and you're taking advantage of the situation!″ The tension between them was increasing. If their other team mates weren't around he'd be threatening Jack with their relationship right now.

″Yes I am, Daniel. They're getting something they want. We're getting everything that we want! I don't have a problem with that. Carter!″ Jack almost growled at Daniel, Daniel narrowed his eyes.

″We're on our way sir″ Sam said

Jack walks past Daniel, ″This conversation isn't over!″ Daniel yelled at his retreating form. Jack stopped, turned around, and got right up in Daniel's face.

″No you're right, Daniel. It's never over with you. It's always the same damn thing!″

″This has nothing to do with me!″

″Do you even realize what they're offering?″

″At what price?″

Jack shakes his head, ″Oh for crying out loud″ Jack then turns back and walks away from him.

″Where are you going!?″ Daniel yells and grabs Jack's arm, ″Jack!″

Jack spins around and roughly yanks his arm away,″To see what I can do to help!″ He glares at Daniel and continues to walk away.

Daniel stands there for a few moments, looking incredibly pissed. ″This was a mistake″ he muttered under his breath.

″Daniel?″ Sam said, not quite hearing him.

″Nothing″ He then walks past her and she sighs and follows.

…...

″Is this part of Your bargaining process O'Neill?″ The leader from the Eurondans, Alar, asked in frustration.

″Not normally!″ Jack yelled, glaring at Daniel for the fourth time that day. He was so angry with him.

″What more can we promise then everything we have?″ Alar asked.

″Why don't you just answer the question?″ Daniel asked.

Alar ignored Daniel ″Colonel O'Neill, do we have an agreement?″

Jack tensed ″Yes″

″Jack!″ Daniel yelled, trying one more time to get through to him.

Jack turned to face him, Daniel saw nothing but anger in his eyes and it nearly terrified him. ″Daniel?...shut up!″ Daniel closed his mouth, he was fuming but trying his best to hide his emotions. ″Is that clear enough?″ Daniel shook his head at him and turned away.

″Sir, if you're going to go back and tell General Hammond, I would like to stay here and take a look at that fusion technology″ Sam suggested.

″Fine!″

″It would be my pleasure to show you the process″ Alar told her. Daniel and Jack stare coldly at each other before Jack took off.

…...

After another brief conversation with Alar, Jack had come to realize just what this race of people were truly like.

Daniel slammed his hand on the symbols as he began dialing the DHD, he was aware that Jack was beside him and refused to look at him. As he reached for another symbol, Jack grabs his hand to stop him. Finally, Daniel looks up at him. ″We're not going″ Jack says.

″Why?″ Daniel asks slowly, trying to ignore Jack's hand on his.

″Teal'c and I are going to have a look around first. You, ask questions″

″I thought you told me to-″

″I know what I said Daniel, It was rude, Short sighted and I'm sorry″ Jack's thumb brushed lightly over the top of Daniel's hand. He then moved it so that their hands linked together. ″I'm sorry Daniel...″

Daniel wanted nothing more then to lean in and hug and kiss him, but on the surface, He was still mad at him. Letting go of Jack's hand, Daniel scratched his head. ″Well...uh, thank you for recognizing that″

″Now I'm saying this. Go ask questions, Lots of questions″

…...

Running through the rubble and the shaking underground facility, SG1 jumped through the gate leaving the Eurondans behind in their mess. Daniel and Jack shared glances as the Colonel ordered the technician to close the iris.

″I take it, Colonel, that you were unable to procure any of the Eurondan technology?″ Hammond asked.

″That's correct sir″

″I'm sorry to hear that″

″Don't be″

″We'll debrief in one hour″

″Yes sir″

…...

Daniel knocks slowly on Jack's front door, biting his lower lip. Jack answered the door, Daniel smiled with apology written all over his face. ″Hey Jack...″ Daniel spoke softly.

″Daniel...You ok?″

″I-...I'm...″ Daniel continued to bite his lip.

″Hey″ Jack reached up and brushed a thumb over Daniel's lower lip, stopping him. ″Don't do that"

″Jack...″

Jack stood aside to allow Daniel to come in, ″Get in here″ Daniel moved inside and Jack shut the door behind them. ″Daniel, look at me″ Daniel turned around. ″I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking straight, heh, pardon the pun. But seriously, I didn't see what was really going on, and even despite our relationship, I should have listened to you″

″Jack I-″

Jack put his finger to Daniel's lips, ″There's no excuse for what happened, you had every right to be angry″

″Can I talk now?″ Daniel asked, Jack nodded. ″I understand what you were trying to do, I didn't mean to go so far against Your command. I didn't mean to butt in so much- or interrupt you″

″Daniel, it's that very reason we always get where we need to be, don't stop interfering, ok?″ Daniel nodded. Jack reached up and wrapped one arm around Daniel's waist and the other came up to cup the back of his head. ″I'm gonna make it up to you″ Jack whispered as he pulled Daniel in for a kiss. The kiss started off slow, Jack apologizing with every move he made. Jack slid his tongue across Daniel's lips and was granted access when Daniel moaned. Daniel was wearing a somewhat baggy dark grey shirt, which made Jack's access much easier. Jack slid his hands up under it, caressing and running his hands over Daniel's chest and sides.

″Mmmm″ Daniel moaned in appreciation into their kiss.

Jack pushed forward and Daniel was backed into the side of the archway leading to the kitchen. Jack moved his hands up again and used both to slowly play with Daniel's nipples. Daniel gasped into Jack's mouth, arching with a low throaty moan. Jack grinned in response as he felt Daniel's erection push against him. Jack removed his hands from under his shirt and proceeded to undo Daniel's belt and then his zip. ″I wanna make it up to you″ Jack said again, And as he knelt down, he pulled Daniel's pants and boxers down, releasing his hard cock. Daniel closed his eyes, his whole body was on fire. His heart beat faster when he realized what Jack was going to do.

″Jack...you don't have to-″ Daniel threaded his fingers through Jack's hair quickly.

″I want to...″ Jack said, Jack neared the head of Daniel's leaking cock and blew on it gently.

Daniel tightened his grip in Jack's hair. ″Christ!″ Jack grinned and flicked it with his tongue, then run it up along the shaft. ″Gnnah″ Daniel removed his hand to avoid hurting Jack and grazed his fingers over the wall. Jack reached up and removed them and placed them on his shoulders.

″Use me as an anchor Daniel, it's ok″ Jack winced as Daniel's nails then dug into his shoulders. Jack returned his attention back to Daniel's cock, licking down the shaft and over the head, back up the other side. Daniel's moans were Jack's encouragement. Jack moved and sucked at the left side of Daniel's balls.

″Ahh...G-god...D-don't″ Daniel gasped out shakily.

Jack stopped and pulled back ″Do you want me to stop? Daniel?″ Jack ran his hands over Daniel's inner thighs.

″Mmm...n-no...please...don't s-stop...″ Jack grinned and with one movement, he couldn't deny him any more and took Daniel in his mouth. ″God!″ Jack began working his mouth slowly over Daniel, his cock moving in and out of his mouth. Daniel resisted all urge not to buck his hips and drive himself deeper into Jack's mouth. Jack grazed his teeth down the length making Daniel cry out in pleasure, when Daniel gripped Jack tighter he increased his speed. ″Jack!″ Daniel bucked on instinct and clenched his eyes shut, subduing, ″S-sorry...S-sorry...″ he managed to gasp out. Jack moved his hands over Daniel's hips to reassure him it was ok. He then moved one hand to massage Daniel's sac and increase his speed just a fraction more. ″Oh god...I'm gonna-″ Daniel threw his head back with a yell. ″Jack!″ He shot his seed into Jack's mouth, Daniel groaned out as he felt Jack swallow him, sucking on every last drop. Jack let Daniel's spent cock slip from his mouth, licking his lips.

″Thanks for letting me know...″ Jack said, moving away to stand up.

Daniel's legs shook with the strain, He panted and Jack caught him half way when he couldn't remain on his feet any more. ″T-thank...you...Jack...″ Jack brought them to the floor, trying to ignore his own throbbing erection, aching to get out of the restricted pants. Jack held Daniel from the side as the archaeologist continued to shake a little. ″H-have...you done that before?″

″Mmm, not to a guy″ Jack said truthfully. ″In fact, You're my first...ever...with a guy″

Daniel looked to the side, so he could see his lover. ″Me too...″ since Jack was pressed to his side, Daniel leaning against the wall; He could feel Jack's erection against him. ″Oh″ Daniel moved slightly out of Jack's arms. ″I should return the favor″ Daniel smiled at him, Jack shook his head.

″No Daniel, Can't ask you to do that″

″Then don't ask, just enjoy″

Jack cupped his hands over Daniel's cheeks ″You shouldn't have to, You're too beautiful, too special″

Daniel kissed him ″You did″

″You deserved it, I was an ass″

″So was I″

″Daniel″

″Jack...″

″Please Daniel, I respect you too much″

Daniel kissed him again,″I love you″

″Me too″

Daniel moved his hand down, ″Let me-″ Daniel undid the button and unzipped his pants, pulling them down, Jack arched up so Daniel could pull them down over his ass. ″Relax″ Daniel whispered against Jack's ear. He moved his hand Down, ghosting his fingers lightly over Jack's balls before cupping to massage them gently.

″...Daniel...″

Daniel ran his short nails across Jack's length, up and down a few times. When he reached the top again, he kissed Jack's temple as he curled his fingers around him. Jack arched up and Daniel took that as a hint to begin movement. Daniel began a long slow stroke, drawing out the process, he ran a thumb over the head, spreading pre-cum across him and continued his pace.

″S-shit...Danny...″ Daniel stopped stroking to pay attention to Jack's balls, taking turn to massage each one. Jack bucked when Daniel began to stroke him again. ″Faster Danny...″ Daniel complied, moving his hand to increase his speed, adding a little more grip. ″Aah...Yesss! That's it...faster!″ Daniel proceeded to do as Jack asked, his hand was a blur. ″God...I'm..so close...Daniel″

″Mmm″ Daniel grazed his teeth on Jack's earlobe, never once slowing his pace. ″Come for me...″ Jack tensed up and cried out in pleasure and Daniel felt warmth run through his fingers as Jack came, he continued to stroke him at a slower pace until Jack's cock twitched with the last remaining spurts of come.

Jack was panting, out of breath, ″Oh...god, that was incredible...Daniel, better then my own hand...″

″Any time...Jack″ Daniel removed his slick hand ″Wanna get up?″

″Can't...not right now″ Daniel chuckled, he moved from Jack and pulled him with him to his feet.

″Need to shower...come on″ Jack nodded and kissed Daniel passionately on the lips before allowing him to lead him into the bathroom.

"Jack?" Jack stopped as Daniel turned to face him.

"Yeh?"

"Whenever we argue off-world, promise me our apologies will always be that good" a small grin, but a sincere one formed on Daniel's lips.

Jack grinned back. "Yehsureyoubetcha"


	4. First Christmas

″Hey, you gonna sit there all day?″ Jack questioned with a teasing tone, turning to face Daniel as he lifted up a set of tangled lights. Daniel was half laying, half sitting on the couch, nursing a still somewhat full glass of eggnog. He wore grey slacks and a dark brown jumper, his feet bare.

″Hmm?″

Jack noted the sleepy look he was being given and smiled, then remembered what they'd been through and his face turned into a look of concern. He put the lights down and walked over to him. ″You ok Daniel?″

″Sure″ Daniel leaned in to the soft touch of Jack's hand on his cheek.

″You're a little warm there Danny″ Jack noted, checking his forehead. Daniel batted his hand away lightly.

″I'm not a kid Jack, I'm ok; just a little tired, that's all″ Jack looked at the boxes of decorations, then back to Daniel; a smile formed. Jack stroked the short mess of hair, Daniel closed his eyes on instinct. Jack then took the glass of egg nog from Daniel, and placed it on the table

″I'll tell you what, we'll take a nice nap, then get this place decorated, that sound good?″ Jack said, continuing to stroke Daniel's head.

″Mmm hmm...perfect...″ Daniel muttered, Jack chuckled and lifted Daniel up so he could tuck himself behind the younger man. He lay Daniel back down on his chest as he settled against the arm of the couch. Jack grabbed the throw blanket from the top and yanked it over them. Daniel moaned in comfort as he snuggled against him, his head lolling over Jack's chest. Jack stroked his forehead again, making Daniel sigh happily.

″Jesus Daniel, I'm so glad you're safe...″ Jack admitted quietly, placing a light kiss in Daniel's hair.

″Mmm″ Daniel grunted, on the cusp of sleep; Jack decided he wasn't going to get much more out of him.

″Seeing you hanging over that ledge...god.. what would I have done if you'd jumped?″ Jack tightened his hold on the man in his arms. Daniel shifted but didn't open his eyes, just laid his head back down, snuggling closer, If that were possible.

″Mmm...wouldn't let me fall...″ Daniel mumbled.

″But what if I hadn't gotten there in time? You could have-″

″Shhh, you saved me...you always save me, Jack″

Jack sighed, kissing Daniel's head again, ″Always″

After their almost two hour nap, they were a bit more alert and Daniel seemed to be more perkier. Jack was sorting out their last set of lights to hang around the tree, while Daniel hung the last of the tinsel above the fire place. ″That look good there?″ he asked, reaching over to pin the left edge of the hanging decoration from the small step ladder he was standing on.

Jack looked over. ″Yeh, looks good″ he continued to untangle the lights, while watching Daniel carefully. Daniel reached up over to the right to stick the other end on the ceiling. ″Careful Daniel″ Jack warned.

″It's ok Jack, I got this″ Jack walked nearer to him, ready to be there if anything happened. ″Just-a-little-more...″ Daniel moved onto tip toes; as he stuck the pin in, the step ladder slid from under him. ″Shit!″

″Daniel!″ Jack yelled and since he was closer, he was able to jump and catch Daniel half way.

Daniel clung to Jack for dear life as he panted ″I-I didn't got it″ He said with slight amusement

″Are you hurt?″ Jack said, looking Daniel over for any obvious injuries, grazes or bruises.

″N-no...I'm fine″ Daniel then smiled at Jack, albeit a little shaky. ″See, there to save me″

Jack shook his head and kissed his lover on the lips. ″You're insane, Daniel Jackson″

″I know, but you love me″ Daniel grinned, standing up straight

″Vain much?″

″Obvious much?″

Jack chuckled and walked over to grab hold of the lights he had been trying to sort out before Daniel's little tumble. ″Get over here and help would ya?″ Daniel smiled and walked over to him. Jack then looped part of the lights over Daniel's head and around his waist to pull him closer.

″Did you want something...Jack?″

″Mmm...a little lip contact sounds good″ Daniel leaned in and shared a slow kiss with Jack, who never once let the lights go.

After a moment, Daniel pulled back when they broke for air; ″We should stop now; or we'll never get the tree finished″ Daniel removed the lights from around himself.

″Spoil sport″

″Come on Jack, this was your idea, I just wanted a quiet night; no fancy stuff″

″Daniel, ya can't have a quiet night on Christmas eve; and you most certainly can't have Christmas without any Decoration″

″Uh, a bit late on the decorations anyway, don't you think?″

″Whose fault was that? Took four days to convince you just to spend Christmas together″

″Jack, it's not that I didn't want- I was afraid of getting caught″

″Relax Daniel; Carter and Teal'c won't be here until tomorrow evening for dinner and gifts; nobody is going to show up now, and by tomorrow; it'll just look like you showed up early″

″It does beat spending it alone, I wanna spend it with you, Jack″

″Good, now, tree first, then I got a gift for you″

Daniel's eyes lit up for a moment, ″You did?″

″Of course, thought it'd be nice if we exchanged presents just the two of us″

Daniel nodded, ″That sounds nice, wait-″ Daniel pulled a face. ″It's not anything-you know″

″What?″

″Well, you said to open them alone, just the two of us-″

″Oh for crying out loud Daniel, do I look that type of person that would buy stuff like that?″ Jack gave a mock hurtful expression. ″While they maybe fun or whatever, it's normal and yadda yadda yadda, I've just never really had an interest″

″Oh, right, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to assume″

″We've only been together five months, I'm not going to buy you a sex toy on our first Christmas″ then Jack's eyes widen. ″I won't even buy you one. Period″

Daniel smiled, ″Ok″

Jack tilted his head, ″U-unless...you like-that-stuff″ he tried not to cringe.

″Your pleasure is good enough for me″ Daniel admitted, with just a twinge of shyness.

Jack smiled. ″Good to hear, don't worry, it's nothing weird″ he reassured, then quickly kissed Daniel again. ″Let's finish the tree″ Daniel nodded.

Eventually, with a lot of cursing from Jack's end; they got the rest of the lights on the tree. They then relaxed and sat on the couch, Jack had poured them another glass of traditional egg nog and put on a remix of Christmas songs in the background. The fire was now lit, since it was getting chilly as the night grew on.

″This is nice″ Daniel commented, laying his head on Jack's shoulder.

″Yeh, it is″

″What's my present?″ Daniel asked, turning his head slightly to look up at Jack, Jack looked down at him, smiling.

″Not yet, what do you want for dinner?″

Daniel shrugged, ″Do we have to cook?″ Jack chuckled, he could tell Daniel was feeling rather lazy this evening, who could blame him?

″I can cook something″

″Do you have to cook?″

″Take out?″ Jack then suggested.

″K″

″What do you fancy?″

″What are my options?″

Jack shook his head, sighed with amusement and then got out of his comfortable position, leaned over and opened up a draw in the coffee table. ″Ok" Jack began as he flipped through the menus. "Thai, Chinese, Indian, Mexican, pizza...″ Jack turned to Daniel for an answer.

″You pick″

Jack rolled his eyes, ″Somehow I knew you were going to do that″ Daniel laughed. ″I don't know why I didn't just pick in the first place, Pizza?″

″Sure″

…...

After eating their food, they moved back on the couch and sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes; letting the Christmas songs play in the background. Daniel smiled when a song he liked began to play.

'Another year over, a new one just begun, a very merry Christmas, and a happy new year'

″This was my mother's favorite Christmas song...″ Daniel began, Jack didn't say anything, he just tightened his hold when he felt Daniel tense. Daniel would say more if he wanted to. ″She always told me to appreciate Christmas when those who were suffering in other places couldn't...″

″One of those commercials came on TV once, you know the ones that show that sort of thing?″ Jack hesitated to continue, he then sighed. ″Well, anyway, Charlie asked us one year if we could send our leftover food over to them. Sara and I couldn't believe how smart he was, only six at the time, but he understood what was going on″ Jack almost choked on his next words. ″Christmas was never the same after he died″

Daniel bit his lower lip, raising his hand to caress Jack's arm. ″Wasn't for me either...when my parents died″ Daniel shifted a little so that his head was on Jack's lap. Jack subconsciously started to stroke his head, he'd noticed since they'd been together, Daniel seemed to like that. ″Christmas was always special with them, we sung carols the night before, a few gifts were opened in the morning, had breakfast, walked in the snow for a while, played and built snowmen. Came back to the house and ate a big Christmas dinner early afternoon, then main gifts were opened...I treasured those moments, but had I known...I would have treasured them more″

Jack kissed his forehead, ″Our tradition was similar, we came here, decorated it with lights and tinsel. Gifts on Christmas morning, the lake was frozen over by then, we could ice skate. Then a good old fashioned delicious dinner was prepared and eaten with Sara's folks, then we sung carols till late″

Daniel kissed Jack's arm, Jack didn't say anything, but he swore he felt a little wetness on his arm when Daniel drew back. ″S-sounds...nice″

″It was, Charlie used to love Christmas″

They fell silent for a while, both caught up in their own memories. ″Jack?″

″Yeh?″

″Can we make our own tradition?″ Daniel turned to look up at him, again, Jack didn't say anything, when he saw the slight glistening in Daniel's eyes. ″I'd like to make this a tradition, this, all this today and tomorrow, ours. Can we do that?″

Jack smiled, he leaned down and captured Daniel's lips. ″Would be honored Daniel Jackson, I want to make a lot of new memories with you, if you'll let me″

Daniel kissed him back, he shifted so that he was kneeling in between Jack's legs. ″I'd like that, we can start by you giving me my gift″ Daniel grinned playfully.

Jack chuckled, ″It's nothing really fancy, I just picked it up cause I thought it would suit you″ Jack stood up, walked away into the bedroom and came back with a long box. ″Here″ he said when he handed Daniel the strangely wrapped gift. ″I-uh, I kind of suck at wrapping, sorry″

Daniel laughed, ″I don't mind″ He smiled happily as he began to tear open the wrapping. He lifted the lid from the box, to reveal a cream colored jumper with a striped pattern.

″I know it's not a great gift, but I know how cold you always seem to get around this time; it's- kinda Christmasy″ Jack shrugged, Daniel lifted the jumper out of the box with a smile, then looked at Jack once he'd registered his words.

″It is a great gift Jack, I like it″

″Come on Daniel, you don't have to pretend with me″

″No, I'm not pretending, I really like it; feels soft and comfortable, it's great Jack; I promise″ Daniel leaned over and kissed Jack softly, as he pulled apart he smiled. ″I have a gift for you too″ Daniel said slowly.

″You don't sound sure about that″ Jack said, seeing the doubt in Daniel's blue eyes.

″I-I don't know, you might hate me″

″Why the hell would I hate you?″ Jack frowned. Daniel shrugged ″I won't hate you, let me see it″

″K″ Daniel got up from the couch, moved over to the tree and grabbed the small box he'd placed under there earlier. ″Here″ Daniel said, Jack noted he'd sat on the small arm chair, away from him.

Jack shook his head and unwrapped the gift, carefully. A black medium sized box appeared. Jack lifted the lid and gasped, he delicately touched the middle of it. Inside, was a silver star for the tree, but this one was specially made. The star had a frame in the middle, on that frame was Charlie's photo. ″D-Daniel...I-″

″I took one of Charlie's framed photo's from your wall to make a copy, they put the copy inside the frame in the store...I- I know how much Christmas meant to you and Charlie in those years he was-with you. I saw this in the window, and it had me thinking, if you had Charlie in this star, on the tree...it'd be like he was still with us...″

Jack only nodded a little, his hand shakily moving over Charlie's smiling face. His brown eyes clouding over.

″I-If...if you don't want-I understand, I should have asked first″ Daniel said slowly.

Jack looked over at Daniel, couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a wonderful partner. That Daniel would do this, for him, knowing what Christmas meant to him and his parents too. Jack carefully placed the star on the couch, got up and walked to stand in front of Daniel. He knelt down, wrapping his arms around Daniel's waist and simply buried his face into his chest. Daniel could feel him shaking a little, he just wrapped his arms around Jack as he felt his hands tighten in his brown jumper.

After a moment, Jack looked up at Daniel, smiling sadly. ″I love it, that meant everything to me. Thank you. It...it kind of makes that jumper I got you not really that special″ Jack joked lightly.

Daniel cupped his hands over Jack's cheeks. ″Any gift from you is special Jack″ Daniel kissed him passionately, finding it returned after a few seconds. ″Why don't we put Charlie on top of the tree?″ Jack smiled and nodded slightly. Daniel watched Jack get up from the floor, take the star gently in his hands and come back over to him. Daniel grabbed the offered hand and stood up. They moved over to the tree, Jack reached up and delicately placed the star on top. It sparkled as it was illuminated by the lights on the tree. ″I think he's glowing up there″

Jack smiled up at the frame, ″Yeh..., Merry Christmas...Charlie″ Daniel came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jack, kissing his cheek.

″Merry Christmas Jack″

Jack turned and his lips met Daniel's in a slow silent kiss, they held each other for a moment. Remembering loved ones, that should have been here with them.

″Merry Christmas Daniel″


	5. Downtime

Daniel walked with Jack, the need to merely hold his hand in was overwhelming. They'd had a spat the day before, about public display, about being caught, about hating the secrecy. Daniel understood the secrecy, he did, and he would never ruin Jack's career by outing them. Jack understood the frustration from Daniel's view, the annoyance he got when he realised if Daniel had been a girl, or Jack a girl...they could evidently be together. Because only one of them were military, but that wasn't the problem, nope, they didn't have that regulation over their heads. The problem was that they were both men.

They had some down time now, Daniel and Jack were spending that small time together. They told white lies to their friends, 'I've got a friend to catch up with in denver' Daniel had told them. 'Fish, beer, more fish and a BBQ with my name on it' Jack had said.

Daniel had complained about the lack of groceries in Jack's refridgerator, in Daniel language, that meant lack of coffee and lack of sweets. The man liked chocolate, fruit and sugar substances, a lot of variety there. Jack liked pie. Plain and simple. So that was their goal this trip, buying the necessary groceries for Mr sweet tooth and also coffee so he didn't get grumpy in the mornings. Daniel had convinced Jack to allow the sweet substances when he so subtly hinted something active they could do with whipped cream and strawberries. Daniel didn't like sex toys, like Jack. But he seemed open to other fun ideas that had Jack on an exciting edge all day since.

It would be that Daniel liked the expensive stuff, so they'd have to browse the finest shops that held the coffee and chocolate he liked. Spend a stupid amount of unnecessary money on fruit and home-made chocolate walnut cookies. Not to mention the high priced whipped had come to realise, since secretly living with Daniel at down times, when it came to food and drinks, the guy was a snob, even when it came to sexual activities, he still had to buy the finest.

They walked a bit further on, making sure that they purposefully bumped shoulders, just for that smallest bit of contact. They started to hear shouting from what sounded like a lot of people. The voices grew louder as they drew nearer, they could spot signs being held up in the air. The two leaders, or what they assumed were the two leaders; one woman and one man, both with microphones shouting out angry things.

″The hell is that all about?″ Jack questioned, tilting his head to try and read the signs, but they were being hoisted up into the air too much to get a good view.

″It looks like a protest″

″Of what?″

Daniel shrugged ″Don't know, happens all the time″

″Can they do that?″

″Can't see anyone trying to stop them, they probably have a permit; they're not blocking any traffic or anything″

Jack got a clear view of a sign being held up and his anger boiled to the surface instantly. ' **HOMOSEXUALS ARE POSSESSED BY DEMONS'** ″Who the hell gave _that_ type of protest a fucking permit?″ Daniel stared over at him, Jack then tapped his arm and pointed over at the crowd.

″Oh...″ although Daniel didn't show it, Jack knew Daniel well enough to know the body language that hid his anger. Daniel spotted a few people that were shouting obscenities he couldn't quite make out back at them. ″That could get ugly″

Jack looked at Daniel for a moment ″Come on″ Daniel's eyes widen when Jack began to drag him over to the crowd.

″Jack, what are you doing?″ Daniel tried to stop him

″You want to a public display? I have an idea″

″Jack! No! we'll get in trouble! Stop!″ Daniel tried to yank his hand back but Jack didn't let go and continued to drag him.

″Hateful...bastards″

″Jack! We can't-will you listen? Jack!″

No amount of yelling was getting through to him so Daniel gave up and allowed himself to be dragged into the crowd. Opposite the protesters, were people defending the cause, holding up rainbow flags as they did so. ″Gay is a sin! They will go to hell!″ The man shouted into his Mic; Jack snatched the microphone ″Hey!″

″Oh god...″ Daniel groaned in dismay

″Got a permit do ya?″ Jack said with a glare, moving the microphone out of reach of the man.

″Jack...let's just get out of here″ Daniel whispered, trying to pull at Jack's arm.

″God can save your souls, fags will go to hell″ the woman with her mic shouted.

Daniel rolled his eyes, he'd been to hell, and he didn't get beat up for being gay. He badly wanted to shout his views, but Jack was already doing enough to get them in trouble.

″We have a permit! are you possessed like the demons of these?″ the guy shouted in Jack's face. Jack grinned at him, took Daniel's hand, whose face was of a look of horror, and pulled him close and kissed him for all he was worth. Daniel melted and suddenly didn't care about getting in trouble anymore. He kissed Jack back, letting his tongue slip out to _prove_ a point. Everyone fell silent, the hateful hissing from the protesters glaring at them, then, as they pulled apart, a whole bout of cheering from their side rang out.

Jack, with his arm around Daniel, said. ″Nope, i'm normal″ Daniel grinned at the man and feeling a little more brave, blew him a kiss as they made their way out of the crowd.

″I can't believe you made us do that″

″Hey, you didn't seem to mind much in the end″

Daniel was smiling happily, touching Jack's hand lightly before they had to go back to being 'friends' in public. ″Thank you″

″For what?″

″For showing me what it would be like to be a couple in public, even if for a few minutes″

Jack smiled, returning the light touch on Daniel's hand

″You're welcome, now. How about those strawberries?″ Jack moved his eyebrows suggestively.


	6. Break

Daniel swerved round, Jack didn't acknowledge him, nor did Daniel even have a chance to stop him, Daniel cringed and shielded himself on instinct when a single shot struck through from Jack's gun. Straight into the chest of the said woman, the replicator, the wrongly made one. Daniel watched her fall to the ground, he knelt down and looked sadly down at her as her eyes closed, and then she was gone. His eyes glazed over in sorrow, toward the young woman/robot. He'd been trying to convince her to stop her 'fun' creations. He bit his lower lip, tears glistening in his eyes, he stared upwards. Jack bent down to take the power chip from Reece's neck. ″The robot has been neutralized″ Jack said into his radio.

″You stupid son of a bitch″

Jack looked back at Daniel ″Hey. You're welcome″

″You didn't have to shoot her″

″Yes I did″

″She was shutting them down″

″I had no way of knowing that, and neither did you″

″They didn't stop because you shot her. They stopped because she told them to″

″Carter said she was losing control. Now if just one of those things got out of this base. Developed it's own personality. We would be royally screwed″

″You just killed the only chance we'll ever have at stopping them″

Jack continued to look on at a distraught Daniel, stopping himself from going over there and pulling him into his arms. ″Look, I'm sorry. But this is the way it had to go down, and you know it″ Jack then clicked his radio. ″SG one niner, commence sweep, I want everyone of those damn things out of here″

Daniel bit his lower lip, tears threatening to fall, he dropped his head to his chest, his body shaking as he whispered just loud enough for Jack to hear. ″We're done...″

Jack stilled his movement to the exit. ″We'll talk about this later Daniel, this isn't the place″

″No talk, we're done Jack...you and me, I'll continue with SG1; but- you and me? are over...I'll be by to get my stuff later″

Jack didn't turn around, he closed his eyes, tightened his jaw and walked away. He'd try and talk to Daniel later, but he had a feeling he couldn't salvage them, but he was damn well going to try.

After the de-brief, the team were given a couple of days downtime; Jack reached the cabin, Daniel had already beaten him home. Jack sighed, prepared himself for the initial argument and entered the cabin. He shut the door behind him, and, chucking his keys on the kitchen side he called out. ″Daniel?″ Jack searched around in the living room, when he didn't get a response he moved toward the bedroom. The door was half way shut, Jack entered slowly to find Daniel slamming things, albeit neatly into a medium sized suitcase. ″Daniel?″ he called again.

Daniel ignored him, continuing to shove what was his into the bag, he didn't have too much here; they hadn't wanted to arouse suspicions.

″You're not even going to say anything?″

Daniel swerved passed Jack and grabbed his robe from the back of the door and folded it into three and pressed it down firmly into the left corner of the case. ″I have nothing to say to you″

″Are you fricking kidding me?″ Jack soon relented, he wasn't going to get wound up yet. ″Let's talk about this″

Daniel moved toward the bathroom and Jack stood in his way. Daniel barely looked at him ″Get out of my way Jack″

″No, not until we can discuss what happened″

″There is no discussion″ Daniel almost choked, but he had initiated this; he was going to remain strong. ″It's over″

″I don't think I believe that, you can't just end a relationship″

″You can if you are the only ones who knew about it, besides, I saw the kind of man I was really with back In the gate room″

Jack narrowed his eyes, ″You know as well as I do, it had to go down like that; she would have killed you″

″No she wouldn't have, she trusted me″

″No! You trusted her! I- I couldn't watch your trust betrayed by letting her get to you before I got to her″

Daniel hesitated for a moment, but the image of Jack coming into the gate room and shooting the helpless, or so he thought; he couldn't get that out of his head. ″Please...just get out of my way″

″I can't let you walk away from this...us″

″We're done Jack, I can't do this any more...I thought I could get passed whatever it was that we said or did when off-world or on base...that after the initial pointless arguments; that we could come home, make up and be ok...″

″We can Daniel, we can do this baby″ Jack reached up to cup Daniel's cheek, Daniel batted his hand away.

″No Jack, we can't″

″You said, no, you asked me to promise you that after everything we go through, that we'd always make up like-″

Daniel snorted, almost laughed, ″Are you fricking kidding me? You'd think I would let you-after what happened? You went too far Jack!″

Now Daniel was yelling, ok, Jack could do yelling too. ″I saved your life Daniel! I did it to save you!″

″I didn't ask you too! For once, I didn't ask you too because I didn't need saving! And-and if that's what you have to do to save my life? Then don't...″

″You're telling me that I should just let you die the next time a situation like that happens? Tough! If I had a chance to go back? I'd kill her again...I'd kill anyone that would try and harm you. Because I care about you, dammit Daniel – I love you″

Daniel shook his head, ″It's your job″

″Maybe part of it, but on the whole? Those reasons I'm that Colonel at work? That I'm that ass hole Jack O'Neill you seem so frustrated with? I'm that person so I can protect, Carter and Teal'c too; but you a hell of a lot more for reasons only you and I know″

Daniel stood still, he refused to get emotional in front of Jack; not now. He'd give himself time to grieve when he was alone. ″Well...now you don't have to any more, all you have to do now is your job, who knows...maybe we can go back to being friends...but as far as the whole 'us' thing goes...″ Daniel shook his head.

Jack shook his in response, reaching to clasp Daniel's wrists. ″Don't...don't do this″

″Jack let go″

″Daniel, do not end this″

Daniel continued to look straight into Jack's eyes, wondering if maybe, he should give them a chance. But you do things irrationally in the spur of the moment, and everyone that knew Daniel Jackson, knew that when he made up his mind; it was hard to change it, unless he was ordered to. But here, no one was in charge of them, the Colonel couldn't order him to stay.

″Please let go of me Jack, I'm leaving...no more pointless stalling″

Jack stiffened, ″Pointless huh?″ Jack slowly let go of Daniel's wrists. Like realization had hit him, that Daniel really meant it. ″Fine″ Jack said as he stepped to one side.

Jack watched from the door way as Daniel packed the rest of his things, zipped up his case and moved toward the door. He didn't try and stop him this time, Jack just moved aside, letting Daniel pass.

Jack leant against the archway wall to the kitchen, remembering one of many nights; raw passion of apologies, where everything had been forgiven so easily. Now he was watching Daniel walk out because of something that couldn't be avoided. ″You're really just going to walk out on two years of something-well, I thought was great″

Daniel stilled, ″It-...it was great...Jack, but I can't- I just can't″

″We're good together″

Daniel reached for the door handle, halting his hand. ″Goodbye Jack″ and then Daniel was gone, Jack moved toward the door; he could make an ass of himself and go after him. But he was still an air-force Colonel, Daniel had made it clear. He heard the tires screech a little and then listened as the car moved more into the distance.

After a few minutes, Daniel's eyes began to cloud over and he had to pull over on the side of the road. He slammed his hands on the wheel a couple of times and then shook when he couldn't keep his emotions in check any more, letting tears fall down his face. He rested his head on his arms as they hugged the wheel, wondering if he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Jack moved away from the door eventually, his eyes narrowed and he slammed his fists on the wall and kicked it. ″Damn it!″ he shouted, storming into the kitchen. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't; He then looked at a bottle that was on the side. 'Jack Daniels' He gripped the bottle, unsure whether to fling it across the room, or drown his sorrows in it. He sunk to the floor, he wanted to be angry; but he couldn't be, he couldn't be angry at him, they were over; and he had a job to do.

One week later...

Daniel and Jack remained as normal as could be in front of their other team members, no one had suspected a thing. Teal'c had perhaps noticed the slight tension between them, and if he did, he hadn't said anything. But with that aside, SG1 were as normal as they'd ever been, no one knew what was or had gone on behind closed doors.

They were due to go on a mission in a few days; their first official mission since the whole replicator incident. None of them spoke about it, they didn't want to. What they were feeling whilst in the privacy of their own thoughts was a different situation. Jack was feeling empty, he tried to avoid going to the cabin, he tried to avoid Daniel's office, he just tried to avoid Daniel altogether.

Daniel was hurting, he'd never thought that his and Jack's relationship would effect him this much. Since it was based on secrecy. But he loved him, he loved him so damn much. That only now was he realizing how much, how badly he wanted him back. God how he missed him, missed his touch, his kiss, his little whispered words while they were making love, his soft caresses; the way Jack just knew him.

He currently stood outside a bar, one that he and Jack had gone to plenty of times. A place where they could be themselves for a while; shoving his hands in his black jeans, he walked through the already open door. It was time to forget about the intimate side of Jack.

Coming up to the bar, he took a seat on one of the stools; the regular barman walked toward him. He took a small glass from the shelf behind him and placed it on the bar. ″The usual, blue eyes?″ He asked. Blue eyes, he'd been called that ever since he'd first started coming here.

″I can't stomach that right now, we're not together any more″ Daniel stated, like it would be obvious who he was talking about; the guy gave him a look of sympathy. Daniel sighed, saying out loud to someone made it worse.

″If it's not too personal to ask, what happened? You two were the perfect example of a relationship″

Daniel laughed then, ″You really have no idea, we were far from perfect″ he then placed two twenties on the bar. ″But I suppose you could say we were happy...for a while, Chivas Regal, on the rocks...″ he didn't know why, but he had tried it once in Scotland and liked the taste, not many places sold it.  
The guy poured half into the small glass in front of him over the ice. He turned to place the bottle back, ″Leave the bottle″ Daniel said, sliding the money forward.

Chris, the barman, hesitated to take the money, looking at Daniel with a look that frustrated the hell out of him sometimes. That same look everyone gave him, that look of protectiveness, that they were looking out for him. For Christsake he was a grown man, he could take care of himself; off world was an exception, he figured, they watched each other's backs.

But this was earth, and while he somewhat appreciated the thought, he didn't need looking out for twenty four seven. ″It's quite expensive, you're going to refuse that money straight off are you?″ Daniel grinned a little, it wasn't a smug grin, just a playful one, he wanted to feel normal for once, forget about work, what he did for a living, forget about his role in life...forget about Jack.

Chris sighed and took the money with a smile. ″You are lucky you're handsome″ he said and left the bottle with Daniel.

Daniel shrugged but tried to hide the small blush, but then he regained his senses; Chris probably said that to everyone. He wasn't exactly Daniel's type either, but then again, Jack was the only guy he'd ever been with; he didn't even know what his type was.

Though taking it slow, his throat was tingling as much as his head was. He was on his fifth glass now, he was on the borderline of wondering whether drinking this much was a bad idea. He glanced over at a few couples who had begun to dance, two males, two females, some male and female. He and Jack had never danced, the man hated it. Not even in their own privacy. At the time, it hadn't bothered him, he figured it was a macho thing for being in the military. Now it seemed, that it annoyed him. They were broken up, it was likely that he'd find things about Jack that annoyed him now that hadn't before.

Daniel sighed, he was suppose to be forgetting about Jack; but he couldn't. At least not right away, he had to give himself time, they were friends for five years, two of those as lovers. He did want to remain friends, he hoped what they had done hadn't jeopardized that as well. Finishing another round of the drink, he hadn't noticed someone coming to sit beside him. ″Alone!?″ a voice came from his right shouting over the music.

Daniel put down the empty glass, then dared to turn to look at the person beside him. ″Looks that way″

″Boyfriend?″ the man asked bluntly

Daniel snorted, ″If I had, he'd be with me, and you wouldn't be standing there″

″Fair enough, I deserved that″

Daniel noted the empty glass in the man's hand, ″Want some of this?″ he offered, gesturing to the half empty bottle.

″Sure, I came up here to ask if you wanted a drink, you beat me to it″

″To be honest I just figured I should ease up, that's all″

The guy nodded and held his glass out as Daniel steadily poured a generous amount in, then moved to pour some in his own. The guy held his hand out, ″I'm Jake″

Daniel stared at the hand for a moment, 'Jake' sounded ironically like Jack. He took the offered hand anyway, it seemed rude not to. ″Daniel″

″You wanna dance, Daniel?″

It sounded strange, hearing his name coming from someone other then Jack... ″I-can't″

″Said you were single″

″I should just go, really″

″I just want to dance with you, you're a very attractive guy; that's hard to find in someone that wears glasses″

Daniel rolled his eyes ″That's your opening line?″

Jake smiled, ″Not usually, but um- I kind of didn't know what to say, I don't usually meet people this smart″

Daniel returned the smile then, ″Not to sound like a big head, what gave me away?″

″The way you talk, how you hold yourself, it's a nice change from the normal 'meet someone' scene″

Daniel nodded in agreement, because he was anything but normal.

″So, do you wanna dance?″ Jake asked again

Daniel looked at him again, the man was average height, Daniel maybe had a couple of inches on him. He had dark brown hair, shorter then his own, he wasn't chunky, but the slight muscles he adorned made his brown top look small. Jake seemed like a nice guy. ″I don't usually do casual″ Daniel blurted out before he'd even finished his trail of thought.

″That's fine, it's just a dance, nothing needs to go anywhere″

The song switched to a very base line track, he could feel the vibrations from the speakers, feel the beat in his chest. ″Sure, why not″ Daniel placed his now empty glass on the bar next to Jake's and they headed into the groups of other people dancing.

{ like, anyone would be, I am flattered by your, fascination with me }

The song boomed out of the speakers around them. Letting the alcohol be his confidence, he slid his hands around Jake's waist, Jake's came to rest on his chest. They swerved and bent their bodies in time to the music, their hands moved with their movements as they gathered more courage.

Half way through the song, Jake's mouth was dangerously nibbling across Daniel's neck as they continued to sway in fast motion. Daniel could only hesitate to return the favor, and it wasn't until Jake closed his mouth over his own that his mind caught up with him 'I don't even know this man' Daniel pulled back with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry" he told him.

Jake shrugged, "I'd like to get to know you Daniel, but if things are complicated for you...will you just grant me one kiss? Just so I could know what it was at least like to be with you..."

Normally Daniel would have thought the guy was sleazy; but the sincere look in the man's eyes was telling him different. Yet there was something else, something vulnerable about him too, it reminded him of himself when he was younger. Jake seemed like he was seeking protection; based on the vibe Daniel was getting from him. Without a word, Daniel leaned forward and kissed him softly. Jake wound his hands around Daniel's neck, the tension in him was unmistakable. It had been a long time since someone had looked to him for protection; not since Sha're at least.

When they pulled away, the song changed again, "Whoever ended their relationship with you was an idiot"

Daniel lips quirked, he should have corrected him, told him that he was the one to end it, but he figured Jake would pry more if he did. "I can't give you what you want, but I wouldn't mind if you wanted to finish off the bottle with me?"

Jake smiled and nodded, Daniel led them back to the bar; they talked minimally; on the odd occasion Jake would skim his hand over Daniel's. Daniel was well aware of the want look that Jake was giving him. Between them, they finished off the bottle of Chivas Regal; and Daniel really wished he hadn't, he was a light weight at the best of times. ″I um...I should probably go, think I drank too much″ Daniel muttered, taking off his glasses, placing them on the bar and pinched his forehead.

Jake chuckled, he held onto Daniel's shoulder for support, since he wasn't much better. ″I can call you a cab if you want?″

″No...that's ok, I can manage..."

Jake squeezed his shoulder, ″I had a really good time with you Daniel″

Daniel looked up with a small smile, ″Me too, but-″

″I know,...will I see you again?″

Daniel shrugged, he felt really bad about what he was doing, but he really couldn't afford to get into another relationship right now, least of all a male relationship. He had some issues to work through , like his strong feelings for one Colonel Jack O'Neill. ″Maybe, but you'll find someone, it's a big world″

Jake nodded with a smile, ″Thank you, Daniel...″

Daniel returned the smile, he leaned slowly over and gave Jake a small delicate kiss on the mouth, and when he pulled back he said, ″Take care″ Daniel left Jake at the bar, he decided on the bathroom before calling a cab, there was no way he was driving home tonight. His vision was somewhat blurry as he stumbled toward the bathroom.

When he was done, he splashed water upon his face to cool himself down. Trying to get a little more sober, at least sober enough to remember his own address. As he looked in the mirror, an expression of thought came onto his face; he then realized that he had left his glasses on the bar.

He stumbled back out of the bathroom, god, he really wished he hadn't drunk that much; he didn't know what the hell possessed him to do so in the first place. It hadn't made him feel any better about Jack, it hadn't erased his thoughts and it certainly didn't help his state emotions. He felt dizzy, drunk, a little nauseous and more then a little guilty that he had sought out comfort in a stranger. He was roughly seven foot away from the bar when he noticed a heated argument seemed to be unfolding in front of him, unnoticed by Chris since he was serving customers at the other end.

As Daniel stepped a little closer, his vision came back to focus; two guys were in some sort of scuffle. He wasn't going to get involved, it wasn't his problem, not his concern...he was just going to grab his glasses, no doubt Chris had placed them behind the bar; and go-home.

It wasn't his problem, until his alcohol influenced mind registered who was at the receiving end of the soon to be brawl. "No one makes a fool of me Jake, no one, I saw you with him, it's not that easy to just forget about us; be sure of that" Daniel couldn't hear all of the conversation, but the evident fear that was in Jake's eyes was enough to go by. He should just turn around, and walk away, go home; 'Don't get involved Daniel' he could hear Jack tell him. 'Turn around and walk away' but Daniel was already heading toward them.

Jake's eyes clenched as the man pulled back his fist, Daniel lunged forward and without causing too much harm to the man; he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him away. The guy stumbled back and took a moment to size the Archaeologist up. Daniel saw recognition in the man's eyes, as he looked back at Jake. Daniel then got in the middle of them, holding out his hand between himself and the nearing threat. "You're the man I saw my Jake with" he hissed, the guy was more muscular then both him or Jake; Daniel didn't really want to get into a fight with him, he hoped to just talk him down.

Daniel looked back at Jake, who was standing still, looking a little worried. "Ric and I broke up a month ago"

"Who said we were ever done?" Ric said as he neared them. Daniel stepped back but remained between them. Ric stopped again to eye up Daniel, his grin let him know the guy would have no worries about laying into him. "This really is none of your business"

"I'm not looking for it to be, I'm not here for a fight either; Jake doesn't want you near him, you're also very drunk. So why don't you go before you regret whatever it is you're about to do" Daniel would try to reason first, he really didn't want to start a fight with this guy.

Jake reached up and clutched his arm, trying to pull him away from the side to his left. "Daniel..."

"It's ok, don't worry" Daniel held onto Jake's arm

And was that the wrong to do, Ric glared at them, Daniel ground his right feet to the floor when the guy came toward him. He had no idea how well this was going to go down, he had no clue how much basic defense training he paid attention to when Jack had shown him. Daniel prepared himself, it looked like he was about to find out just how much he'd learnt. 'First rule, make sure no innocents are within range' Daniel could practically hear Jack's voice in his head as he pushed Jake to one side. 'Second rule, never let yourself get backed into a corner'. Daniel moved sideways and stepped backwards as the man went for him. 'Third rule, try and at least block the first hit' Daniel raised his arm as quick as he could, evidently blocking the punch aimed at him. He stepped back again, if it were possible, he was going to try and avoid physical contact as much as he could; at least until someone came to help..

″I don't want to fight with you, you're drunk, just leave before we both get into trouble″ Daniel said calmly, which seemed to annoy the guy even more.

″This has nothing to do with you, get lost before you get hurt″

Frowning, Daniel glanced over to see Chris heading back their way, he glanced back at Ric. Ric advanced on him again, quicker this time. ″Don't do this, we can solve this peacefully″ He tried to tell Ric one last time.

″Not a chance Geekmo″

Daniel rolled his eyes, ″Oh clever, come up with that on your own?″ he knew it wasn't good to taunt him, but he needed to stall long enough. 'Forth rule, try and get the first hit in' Crap! That didn't go down as well, Daniel blocked the next hit but wasn't quick enough to strike back. Daniel tumbled backwards against the stall, the spot just under his left eye already beginning to throb. Ric grabbed Daniel by his shirt and, following suit, Daniel grabbed at Ric's and they both toppled into a vacant table, Empty glasses toppling with it.

The smash alerted Chris, he ran over to the two brawling on the floor, he grabbed hold of Ric first since he was easier to get to. A security guard at the door, who had been informed of the commotion by a barmaid; grabbed hold of Ric out of Chris' hands and hauled him outside kicking and shouting. The bar went silent after that, Chris held out his hand to a heavily panting Daniel. ″Are you ok Daniel? What happened?″ Chris knew that Daniel was hardly the type of person to randomly go and start a fight, him and Jack had been coming here for a year and half. Daniel winced as he was pulled to his feet, he pulled a face when his tongue licked the metallic taste on his lips. The crowd slowly began to return to their activities. Chris led Daniel over to sit on a stool, Jake came to stand beside him. ″I'll get you some ice″ Chris told him, Daniel stopped him

″Thanks...but I'll take care of it at home.″

″Are you sure? that's a nasty bruise you got coming there″

Daniel smiled, ″I'll be all right, nothing I can't take care of″

″Get that lip seen to as well″

″Will do″

Chris nodded and just before he left them to it, he turned back, ″Oh, I have your glasses; might be why he gained the upper hand hm?″ Daniel laughed as Chris winked and went to retrieve his glasses.

″I am so sorry Daniel, this was all my fault″ Jake said

″No it wasn't, not like you could have known″

″But...you got hurt because of me″

″Heh...believe it or not, I've had worse; don't worry about it″

″You're an incredible guy Daniel″

″How did you get mixed up with him anyway?″

″You know the usual type, they're kind and natural at first, then somehow they get all controlling and mean″

Daniel nodded, but in actual fact, he didn't know that type; Jack was always caring and loving, and treated him with the utmost respect, as far as their relationship went anyway. On the field was a different matter, Jack got angry with him over things, but he did that, not just because he was in charge, he did that because he believed it was the right thing to do for his team, for him; to protect him. Daniel suddenly realized something he hadn't before, in all his anger, he forgot about the most important thing about their relationship. Looking back on all the times he had saved Daniel's life, how Daniel had saved Jack's; their differences. While Daniel may have hated Jack for killing Reece, he didn't look at the whole picture. If it had worked out how Daniel wanted it to work out, Jack wouldn't be angry with him, because it would have still eliminated the threat. Jack hadn't known what was going on, there was no way of knowing it; so Jack had acted on his part. Deep down, Daniel knew it was the right thing to do in the situation.

He had some things to work out now, he needed to think about what had happened very carefully, was it really worth risking their secret- yet amazing relationship over something that may or may not have worked at all? they weren't just trying to save themselves, it was the whole of earth they had to consider. So yes, in the long run, Jack's way was best, because they couldn't risk what Daniel was trying to do; not when a whole planet, their planet; was at stake, especially from replicators.

″You ok Daniel?″ Jake asked, touching his shoulder lightly.

Daniel came out of his thoughts, looking over at Jake, he gave a small chuckle ″Sorry, zoned out for a minute there″

″More like five,″ Jake laughed ″I um...I called a cab for myself...if you want to-?"

"Thanks...but um, I think I just better make my own way home"

Jake smiled, "Ok, if you're sure..."

Daniel nodded with a small smile of his own.

Jake walked away, and just before leaving the bar he called back. "Daniel!?"

Daniel looked up

Jake just smiled, a smile that told Daniel everything would be ok; for him and for himself. Daniel nodded in understanding, if things hadn't been so messed up with Jack or things had been different...he could have found himself falling for the handsome young man standing there. He watched Jake leave and sighed, bit his bottom lip and then winced.. He still loved Jack, so damn much; should he try and fix things? Try and make them get back as 'them?' god how he wanted it to go back to how it was before. He was worried he'd made himself too clear, Jack hadn't even tried to save them at all in the time they'd been apart.

Daniel scrubbed a hand over his face, he was still rather drunk and With the state he was in, he couldn't risk calling a cab either. The only one he could risk calling was, ironically, Jack. A tap on his shoulder made him turn round, he smiled when Chris handed him his glasses. "Thanks!"

Chris looked at him with concern. "You sure you don't want some ice?"

Daniel shook his head, "Just going to get out of here and go home, I'll be fine; sorry about the-" Daniel gestured to the turned over table and the broken glass the barmaid was still clearing up.

"Don't worry about it, the guy deserved it; I knew damn well you didn't start it..." Chris told him with a smile.

"Well, I don't think he was entirely effected by my, um, rescue attempts" Daniel chuckled as he stood up, taking his glasses back and placing them in his pocket. He waved at Chris and then stumbled slightly toward the door.

As soon as the fresh air hit him, he really felt the effects of the alcohol in his system. He gave a smile of apology at the bouncer that had broken up their fight and almost fell as he sat on the wall. Placing his head in one hand, he fished out for his phone with the other. Christ he couldn't remember when he last drank so much, he scrolled down to Jack's number, his thumb shaking over the buttons. He pressed dial before he could reconsider it. The ringing was constant and Daniel thought he wasn't going to get an answer.

A sudden, "'lo" came muffled into the phone, Daniel realized how late it might have been, he glanced at his watch, 1:ooam. Whoops. He wondered if he should just hang up, another greeting came through, a bit more alert this time. "Hello?"

"Jack..." Daniel said quietly

"Who is this?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, if Jack was more awake, he'd have recognized his voice straight away. But he couldn't blame him, one: it was in the middle of the night/morning. Two: Daniel was more then a little drunk so his words probably sounded slurred, and three: Jack would probably not expect a call from him. "Jackk...s'me"

Daniel could hear shuffling, "Daniel...?" he imagined Jack had sat up at this point.

"Yeh...s'me...um.."

"What the-it's one in the morning"

"Mmm...I um...I need you to come and get me..."

There was silence for a few seconds "Why?"

"Please...just-um...I need you to pick me up..."

He could hear more shuffling, "You ok? Where are you?" Daniel closed his eyes, god he'd missed that concerned voice. "Daniel...are you drunk?"

"Little...mm, lot...actually; look...I'm sorry, shouldn't have called really...I didn't mean to wake you Jack, go back to sleep...I'll get a cab"

"Don't be stupid" Jack sighed through the phone "Where are you?"

"You know...that place, usual bar...used to be anyway"

He could almost see Jack shake his head, "All right, be there in ten," there was a slight pause before Jack spoke again. "You sure you're ok?"

Daniel smiled sadly, he wasn't ok; but he wasn't going to admit that "Yeh...Jack, m'fine" he probably sounded about as convincing as he felt.

"I'll be there soon" and then Jack hung up.

Daniel hung his head, he began to wonder if it was a good idea to call Jack.

The tail lights from a vehicle closed in on him as it drew up, there wasn't a long wait for it, Jack must have left straight after hanging up. It made Daniel warm inside that Jack would still rush to him when he needed him. The night air was still warm, so it wasn't that cold out; but Daniel had been sat outside for the last half hour, so he was feeling a bit chilly. He looked up from the ground when he heard footsteps draw near to him. Jack held his hand out for Daniel to take. "Come on" he said, there was no other words said as Daniel took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet. Jack's eyes widen a little when he saw the bruising eye and the cut lip that decorated Daniel's face. He lifted his hand up and delicately brushed his thumb over the dried cut. "What the hell is this...?" Daniel pulled away from his touch and shoved his hands in his pockets. "What happened?"

"Doesn't matter...please...can we just go?"

"How did you get into a fight Daniel?"

"I was just trying to help someone, that's all...Jack- my head is spinning, I just want to go home...please"

Jack sighed, then frowned; "All right, get in"

Jack left Daniel standing there as he got back into the truck, Daniel watched him buckle back up and start the engine again. He slowly walked to the passengers side and opened the door. "Maybe I should have called a cab"

Jack shook his head, "I'm already here Daniel, don't be ridiculous; get in"

Daniel sighed and nodded, he grunted as he sat down and shut the door and buckled up. "Can um...can we turn up the heat?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, he was boiling but nodded anyway, he shouldn't be that surprised, Daniel always felt the cold. Jack frowned as he watched Daniel fumble with the dial; staring at bruised knuckles. "You're not gonna tell about the fight are you?"

"I don't want to talk about it, it was nothing..."

Jack didn't say another word and pulled out of the parking spot he had taken and began to drive down the city roads.

After a few minutes, they were on the main road, Jack glanced over and Daniel had his head back and lulled to the side; he had fallen asleep. Jack shook his head, he felt an urge to brush his fingers over Daniel's forehead, across his short hair; like he used to do when they were together. He wondered if Daniel calling him was some sort of sign, he had hoped that the call from Daniel was to maybe start things up again. But he didn't get that impression now, god how he missed the archaeologist. Missed him when he woke up, missed him in the morning, in the afternoon, in the evening...he even missed him on missions even though Daniel was with him. He took a longer glance at him when they stopped at traffic lights. "I still love you Daniel" he whispered and gently moved his fingers over his head. Daniel snapped awake and Jack quickly removed his hand, "Sorry..." he put both hands back on the wheel and returned his attention to the road again.

"Jack...?" Daniel didn't get an answer, but knew he had felt his touch just then. "Sorry...must have nodded off..."

"Not to worry, warm enough?"

"Yeh..." there was silence again as the lights went green and Jack turned left at the crossing. "Kind of quiet..."

"Put the radio on if you want..."

Daniel shrugged, but did it anyway, anything to keep away the awkward silence.

' What I got to do to make you love me?  
What I got to do to make you care?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
And I wake to find that you're not there? '

Daniel looked out of the window, he thought of the irony of the song. Jack kept his focus on the road as he made another turn. "Why did you call me...?" Jack said.

' What I got to do to make you want me?  
What I got to do to be heard?  
What do I say when it's all over?  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word. '

"To be honest...I figured you'd be the best one to call, given where I was; couldn't risk it being anyone else..."

Jack nodded, he was a little disappointed, he had hoped it was because of something else; like Daniel had called him because he wanted to see him. "And...why didn't you get a cab?"

' It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation.  
And it's getting more and more absurd. '

"Couldn't really risk it with the state I was in, I didn't want anyone to see me; I know nothing probably wouldn't have got out, but...you know"

' It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over?  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word. '

"Understandable...I guess" Daniel could hear the disappointment in Jack's voice.

"And..." Daniel began, he looked down at his feet, every now and then the street lamps would light up the car as they passed them by. He spoke more quietly "I wanted it to be you...just, um...because I missed you, wanted to see you"

Jack couldn't help but smile a little, maybe things would be ok...eventually. "Me too..."

Daniel looked up at him, "Really?" he then frowned, "Is that the truth? Or are you just saying that because you don't want to deal with the awkwardness?"

"What? Didn't that sound truthful? I'm not such an ass that I would just make up some crappy lie just to get out of talking...I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it" Jack was irritated again, he turned off the radio with a sigh.

Daniel flinched at his tone, "Sorry..." he sighed and looked out of the window again, he recognized the scenery, but it wasn't his own. "Um...Jack...?" Daniel looked over at him, either Jack was ignoring him or hadn't heard him. They pulled off the road and onto a narrower path, Jack drove up a hillside and through the country lane until they eventually came up to a familiar building. Jack parked the truck outside the cabin and cut the engine. "What are we doing here Jack? I wanted to go home"

Jack undid his seat belt and looked over at him, "You're better off here tonight, especially in your condition"

"Jack, I would have been fine, I've sobered; I could have managed"

"And this?" Jack reached his hand up half way toward his swollen eye; glad they had a couple of days more downtime before their next mission, hopefully the swelling would go down before then.

Daniel pulled back, wincing when he brushed his tongue over the cut. "I could have just taken care of it with some frozen peas"

"It's too late anyway, you can use the guest room tonight; it'll be safer, that way if you do throw up...that I-...well, I'm just across from you"

Daniel sighed, "What are you doing Jack? What's going on?"

"Are we still friends Daniel?"

Daniel blinked "Yes...I suppose..."

"So what are friends for?" Jack gave him a small grin but Daniel wasn't convinced.

"Is that it? Really? The friends thing...?"

Jack tensed, hesitation in his answer. "Sure..." Jack opened his door, "Come on"

Daniel watched Jack get out of the car first, he leaned his head back; counting to three. "Ok..." he then got out, shut the door and walked up behind Jack. The Colonel let them in and Daniel was instantly comforted by the warmth of the place. Which then led him to believe Jack had already planned on taking him back with him.

"Take a seat, I'll get some coffee on...if you want it"

Daniel nodded "Actually...coffee sounds great right now..."

Jack motioned for Daniel to sit on the couch, "I'll be right back"

Daniel took his jacket off and hung it up where it would usually go. He made his way to the couch and sat back with a sigh. He was achy, tired and a headache was beginning to form. He allowed himself to revel in the comfort of the couch. Jack came back with a tray and set it on the coffee table, the contents of it was two steaming cups, a glass of water with what Daniel could assume were two headache tablets. A bowl of water with a white cloth hanging out of it was also on the tray, next to something that was wrapped; ice, Daniel guessed. "What's going on Jack? Really?"

Jack didn't say anything, he dipped the cloth in the warm water, squeezed it out and leaned forward. Daniel stilled, he wanted to move, wanted to question Jack's motives; but the closeness of him changed his mind. He allowed Jack to clean and dab at his lip with gentleness you wouldn't expect from an air-force Colonel. He placed the cloth back in the bowl, rinsed it out again and moved to brush it against his eye. Daniel flinched and Jack pulled back. "Sorry"

"It's ok..."

Jack continued his work, he moved the cloth away and reached back to grab the wrapped ice. "Here..." Jack handed it to Daniel, "Hold it against your eye," Daniel nodded and took the offered ice. "...I um...didn't have frozen peas"  
Daniel smiled and then chuckled

Jack smiled "What?"

"Nothing..."

Jack continued to smile as he started to clean at Daniel's knuckles on his right hand. "Got a few hits in..."

"Yeh...I guess so, look, Jack- I started to talk to this guy" he saw Jack tense up, but continued anyway. "He was nice...his name was Jake. We had a few drinks, even danced a little; it was nice to feel normal and-"

"Why are you telling me this Daniel?"

"You wanted to know about the fight, and I'm telling you"

"So Jake did this?"

Daniel shook his head, "No, his ex saw us and got all defensive, I was on my way home; but he started giving Jake a hard time. I um...kind of intervened, we got into a fight..." Daniel shrugged

Jack looked at him, he put the cloth in the bowl and grabbed both of the still steaming cups. "And...Jake?" Jack said with hesitation as he handed one to Daniel.

"We just danced..., thing is, nothing happened; could have, would have...but- something I realized while getting beat up..."

"W-what's that?"

"I wouldn't allow anything to happen because- because of you... I still love you...Jack"

Jack clenched his hands around the mug tighter, what should he do? Remain quiet encase Daniel spoke again? Say something back? Kiss him? Tell him he felt the same? Hug the crap out of him and tell him he missed him?

"Jack? Jack say something..."

Jack looked up, "Like what?"

"Anything, what are you thinking?"

"Daniel..."

Daniel sighed, "It's ok Jack...I wasn't expecting to receive the same response..."

Jack blinked rapidly, "It's not like that-"

Daniel leaned forward and Jack responded and kissed him, when Daniel didn't respond back, he pulled away. He then realized Daniel was reaching over to place the ice pack on the table. "Um-"

"Shit...I didn't- mean to- I thought you-"

Daniel leaned back, "No it's ok...um, maybe we should just-" Daniel smiled at Jack, telling him how tired he was.

Jack nodded and stood up, "Get some rest, you can take those for your headache" he said, gesturing to the small white items on the tray. Daniel nodded, mentally smiling to himself, he didn't even have to tell Jack he had a headache, like the Colonel already knew. Daniel stood up when Jack began to walk away.

"Jack?" the Colonel turned around when Daniel grabbed his hand. Daniel didn't meet his gaze, he just stepped forward and merely rested his forehead on Jack's shoulder. "I missed you..." he whispered.

Jack wasn't sure if he should remain still or wrap his arms around the man. When Daniel started shaking and clenching a fist into Jack's shirt, his question was answered. He wrapped his arms around Daniel and held him tightly, he could hear Daniel sob quietly, not uncontrollable, but still...Jack rubbed soothingly across Daniel's back. "Shhh..." he felt Daniel shift and then felt his arms wrap around him fully, still clutching onto him.

"I'm sorry Jack...I missed you so much"

"It's ok Daniel, everything is going to be ok... we can get through this, I promise"

…...

Jack stirred when the sun beamed through the gap in the drapes of his bedroom. He turned to find Daniel missing; not there, on the other side of the bed where he remembered Daniel sleeping last night. Nothing happened. After holding each other for a few minutes in Jack's living room, they just simply went to the bedroom without saying a word. They stripped to their boxers without a word, and Jack pulled Daniel close to him without a word, they then drifted off, again; without a word.

Jack sat up, he swung his legs over the bed; scrubbing a hand over his face. He decided to shower first and then go in search of Daniel.

Ten minutes in the hot water, Jack came out freshly clean and dressed; he hung the towel on the radiator and exited the bedroom. He checked the guest room, encase Daniel had decided to move there in the middle of the night. Nope, he wasn't there, he figured wherever Daniel was, the smell of coffee would lure him out. Jack moved into the kitchen, his hand froze over the switch of the coffee maker. There was a note stuck on it, Daniel's hand writing.

Need some time,  
just don't forget I love you;  
Daniel  
x

Jack smiled a little, taking the note off the appliance; feeling better then he had in the last two weeks, he turned on the machine with a new sense of hope that everything would be fine.

…...

Jack sighed as he and Daniel entered the cabin, the mission from three days ago went as smoothly as it could go. They had fixed the sentinel, put back together wrong by the off-world criminals from Maybournes operation. His body still remembered the tremors of that damn stick. But who cared? Well, he did...and Daniel was constantly staring at him with his blue questioning eyes. Daniel had managed to pretty much stay out of trouble for once, for that, he was grateful. The mild pain he felt was nothing compared to the relief of that. Jack heard the door shut behind him as he took off his shoes by the door. "You sure you're ok?" Daniel asked as he joined Jack and took his shoes off.

"Daniel, relax; it was a few days ago, we did good, you did good"

Daniel turned and reached for Jack's hand, Jack smiled and pulled him slowly close to him. "Jack..." Daniel bit his lip nervously, "Do you want this?...us Again?"

Jack reached up and stroked a thumb at the back of Daniel's head. "Do you?"

Daniel nodded with a small smile, watching for Jack's reaction in his eyes. He waited a moment and then leaned up slightly, planting a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss remained slow and soft until they both were sure it was what the other wanted. When neither pulled away, the kisses became more passionate and persistent. They told each other with their lips, hands and movements that this was it. Them together.

They reached the bedroom, still somewhat attached to each other. Daniel reached up and began to unbutton Jack's shirt and Jack reached down to unbutton Daniel's pants. They managed to do this all the while in between kisses, Jack slid his tongue across Daniel's lips for access, which was granted.

Daniel groaned when Jack slid his fingers in the hook of his unbuttoned pants. They fell across the bed, Jack used his hands to stop himself from falling on top of him. Daniel slid his hands over Jack's bare chest and removed the shirt, sliding it down his arms and it fell to the floor. Jack kissed Daniel again as he reached down and slid his pants all the way off, over long legs. Daniel then arched up when Jack cupped him gently through the fabric of his boxers. Jack glided Daniel's hands up, lifting his shirt up at the same time. Jack threw the shirt to one side.

He then shimmied out of his own pants when Daniel tugged at them. Jack went back to kissing the archaeologist, his lips, his jaw and began nibbling his way down. He started to suck on a nipple gently while his hands massaged across Daniel's sides. He knew Daniel was enjoying this slow pace, if his moans of pleasure were anything to go by. He moved to kiss across his belly.

Jack slid down and hooked his thumbs at the sides of Daniel's boxers. He continued to kiss and nip lower as he pulled the boxers off to reveal Daniel's flushed erection. It still amazed him that he could do this to him, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss at the head. "...Jack" Daniel arched at the contact, Jack held his hand over Daniel's chest.

"Patience...there's no rush, gonna make this so good for you...Daniel" Jack kissed up the shaft and licked lightly across Daniel's balls. He felt himself harden in response to Daniel's gasps of pleasure. He had to force himself to stop before he came in his boxers. He pulled back and reached to the right into the top drawer, he grabbed the tube and placed it on the bed.

"Jack..." Daniel groaned when he felt Jack's lips on his again, leaning up to meet him. Jack managed to shimmy out of his boxers and kick them to the side.

Jack moved to nibble Daniel's earlobe and whispered, "Do you trust me...?" that one question told Daniel what Jack was asking. They hadn't made love from behind. "Daniel..." Jack said as he trailed his tongue over Daniel's neck, nibbling at the crook of it.

"I...I trust you...Jack"

Jack smiled and Daniel scooted up the bed, they kissed for a few more minutes until Daniel gasped as their cocks rubbed together. At that point Jack wasn't sure he could wait much longer. He motioned for Daniel to turn around, the archaeologist stared nervously at first, Jack cupped his cheek. "Don't worry, we don't have to-"

"No...it's not that, I just-I don't think I'm going to last long..."

Jack smiled and kissed him slowly, "Me either, but that's ok...I'll try to make it last as long as possible, I want it to be special for you" Daniel smiled, he leaned up to return the kiss just as passionately and turned to position himself properly. Jack reached and grabbed Daniel's wrists and guided them onto the head-board. "Are you comfortable? You ok like this?" Daniel nodded and shuddered as Jack leaned over him. Jack placed gentle kisses across his shoulder blades and slid his hands over Daniel's back and then gently cupped his ass. He then picked up the lube from the bed and squirted a good amount on his hands. Daniel spread his knees out to get more leverage, shifting to get more comfortable. "You ok?"

"Yeh...just getting more relaxed, I'm ok now"

"Ok...we'll start slow..." Daniel moaned as Jack's finger circled around his tight opening and then he arched when it slid in.

"Oooohh..."

Jack took that as a sign to continue and he started to move his finger in and out. Daniel gasped in bliss as Jack added a second finger, then a third. "This ok?"

"Oh god yes...!"

Jack chuckled a little "We've never done it from this position, I never wanted you to feel..."

"I know...but, really-It's ok..."

Jack wiggled his fingers inside him and Daniel almost come right then. "Daniel...I can't, hold out much longer"

"Me either...I'm ready Jack..."

Jack removed his fingers and squirted a little more lube on himself and then positioned his cock at Daniel's prepped opening. "I love you..." Jack said before pushing forward.

"Ahh..." Daniel had almost forgotten what it felt like, but it didn't hurt, Jack had never hurt him. Daniel moved back suddenly and gripped the wood as he took the rest of Jack inside him.

"Jesus Danny..." Jack breathed out heavily. "You...are you ok?"

"Fine...Jack..."

Jack started to move inside Daniel, slowly. Daniel let out throaty moans of pleasure with each slow thrust. Jack pushed deeper when he leaned over him to kiss his back.

"Oh god...Jack...feels so good"

"Mmm...Daniel..." Jack moved at the same pace, his right hand coming around to wrap around Daniel's cock.

"Jack..." Jack moved his hand up and down in time to his thrusts. "Please...faster... can't last..."

Jack kissed his shoulder and with his left hand, he grabbed Daniel's hip lightly and started to thrust harder. When Daniel began to moan louder he picked up the pace and thrust into him quicker. His right hand evidently also moved faster, he could feel himself tighten and knew he was close, very close as his hand moved up and down in quick movements.

"Oh god, oh god...Jack...Jack! I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come..."

Jack thrust just a little faster, a little harder; "Daniel! Gonna...ooooh god yes!"

"Jack!..." Daniel shook and came hard into Jack's hand, the convulsion of Daniel's orgasm and the warmth of his seed sent Jack over the edge and he cried into Daniel's shoulder as he came inside him; his body shook as he continued to thrust.

Daniel's heavy panting drew his attention before he could collapse. "Daniel...god...that was...Jesus, are you-are you ok?"

"Yeh...Jack...I'm ok, god..."

Jack pulled out slowly, he grabbed hold of Daniel gently and pulled him in close to him. "God you were- I mean, that was-"

"I know, I don't remember ever feeling such-...I love you"

"Me too..., Let's get cleaned up, you can go first and I'll change the sheet"

They pulled apart, kissed for a few seconds and while Daniel got a quick shower; Jack wiped his hand on a spare towel and began to change the sheet.

When they were both clean, they settled down with exhaustion; Jack pulled Daniel back into a hug and they snuggled closely and drifted off to sleep.

…...

They were awake by 6:30, just as the sun was rising into the sky, Jack lazily stroked his hand up and down Daniel's arm as the archaeologist lay his head on his chest and his arm around his waist. "I had a dream last night-" Daniel began, nearly making Jack jump.

Jack kissed the top of his head as he continued his slow hand movement up Daniel's arm. "What about?"

"There was a BBQ, we were there, everyone was there; Sam, Teal'c, Janet, Hammond-some others..."

"So everyone?"

Daniel hit Jack playfully, "Yes, now let me finish"

Jack chuckled "Ok, sorry"

"I was standing on the deck, with everyone outside; you were by the grill..." Jack noticed Daniel start to slow down and tense. He rubbed his arm soothingly, encouraging him to continue. "You just smiled at me, walked up to stand with me; you pulled me close and just kissed me, in front of everyone...and when we pulled apart; you said 'This is who we are, and I'm in love with Daniel', no one scolded us, no one judged us, they just stood there and clapped, they clapped Jack...it felt so real..." Daniel trailed off and tightened his hold. "And that's all it was...it was a dream...but, it was-"

"Yeh Daniel, it's ok...I'd love to just do that, I'd love to do that for you-but-"

"It's ok Jack, I know we can't, but it's ok to dream right? I can do that?"

"Yeh Danny...you can do that, we can do that..."

Daniel kissed Jack's side and snuggled closer. "The Kelowna's sound like a nice civilization..."

"Hopefully, but-Kelowna's? Or Langaran's? I'm confused..."

"I don't know, think Kelowna's the planet, or maybe they're both races; kind of like division maybe?"

"Eh, whatever they are; sound ok I guess, kind of got a good feeling about it..." Daniel laughed a little "What's funny?"

"You never have good feelings, so it must be good..."

"You're mean Daniel Jackson"

Daniel looked up and shifted up so he could sneak a little kiss. "Better?"

Jack grinned down at him, "Getting there..."

They kissed for a minute or two before pulling apart for air, "We're going to be ok, right?"

"We'll be fine, we have each other; that's enough"


	7. Goodbye

Sam spoke without taking a breath, she tried as hard as she could to keep her emotions in check. "It was a device housing an unstable radioactive variation of Naquadah. We think his right hand was exposed to the equivalent of over eight to nine grays of neutron radiation resulting from direct contact. Full body exposure of over seven" Jack's mind clouded over as he listened to Sam inform the General and Janet what had happened. He couldn't get his mind caught up, how did this happen?

"Oh my god" Janet gasped

Hammond looked over at Janet "Doctor?"

Sam spun around to meet the General's eyes, Jack was still trying to process the previous information; but he didn't need Sam to tell him in words, he could see it in her eyes, feel it in his heart. "It's a lethal dose, sir"

Daniel was going to die...

…...

Jack sat in front of his sick lover, he was trying his best to remain calm; Daniel still looked ok, like he just had the flu or something. But Jack knew better, he knew it was only going to get worse, he wanted to hold him, just wanted to be able to tell the man it was going to be ok. "The nausea will be followed by tremors, convulsions and something called Ataxia. Surface tissue, brain tissue and internal organs will inflame and degrade, I believe that's called Necrosis. Now based on the dose of radiation I got, all that will happen in the next ten to fifteen hours, and if I don't drown in my own fluids first, I will bleed to death, and there is no medical treatment to prevent that" Jack shook his head, how the hell Daniel could prattle on like that and remain so calm? He wasn't even sure he bought Daniel's fearless act any more then Daniel was buying his.

"Maybe not that we know of-"

"Jack, we don't go running to our off world allies every time an individual's life is at stake. And don't go telling me that this is any different, because my life is no more valuable than anybody else's"

'yes it is' Jack wanted to say, but he wouldn't. He gingerly brushed his hand across one of Daniel's bandaged ones. "What happened?"

Daniel looked down at Jack's hand on his, trying his best to stroke it with his thumb; he then pulled away and said "It doesn't matter" he tried to smile and brush it off with a shrug.

"Yes, it does." Daniel looked up a Jack, he could see the anger and the hidden fear for his own life in them. "You didn't try to sabotage anything"

Daniel bit his lip, he guessed this was one of those times when Jack needed to know what happened. "There was an accident. I guess the scientists figured the government would hold them responsible. I guess they figured it was easier to blame me"

"And you're okay with this?"

"No. but there's not much I can do about that"

"Yes there is."

"If they really want to blame me, denying it isn't going to change anything. Ten thousand years ago, a Goa'uld tried the same experiments that they're trying and he nearly blew the entire planet to bits. I tried telling them that, they wouldn't listen. They're going to build that bomb and nothing we say is going to stop them"

"Daniel-"

"Jack... I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen..."

"Don't do this yet, you're a damn surprisingly good survivor" Jack tried to joke, tried to make them both believe Daniel would make it.

Daniel held Jack's hand as much as he could in discreet "Not this time Jack..."

"Can we not do this yet? I'm not ready to say goodbye"

"Hey...I've still got about eleven hours" Daniel smiled a little, "I'd kiss you...if we weren't being watched..."

"Yeh...me too, I have to go and do a few things; just promise me something?" Daniel nodded. "If you can't-if you feel like you're slipping away, promise me you'll at least try and fight it? Hold out for me...as long as you can, I don't want to come back and you're gone already"

Daniel gripped Jack's hand tighter, "I'll try, but- yeh, I'll try..."

"I'll be back, don't go anywhere"

…...

Jack couldn't believe it, he couldn't have been gone more then five hours, maybe a little more. He'd left Daniel sitting up and even smiling a little at him; now he was hooked up to wires and completely covered in bandages. "Oh god...Danny" Jack moved to sit beside him, reality had a sure way of slapping you in the face. He felt fabric touch his hand for a moment.

"Hey. Jack..."

Jack looked up, he could just about see Daniel's eyes. "Hey...I uh, I just wanted to- um, I'm really bad at this.."

"Yes you are...I hear Sam thinks the Naquadria might be an important discovery"

Jack really didn't want to talk about discoveries, he had only a few hours left with him; he wanted to use it wisely, tell him how much he cared about him. How much he loved him...instead he said "Yeh, apparently. If we can get some; for what it's worth, I tried to get your point across to Jonas"

"He's in a tough position"

"I'm not gonna let you take the fall for this. I don't care what's at stake"

"Why..do you care so much; Jack?"

"Because. Despite the fact that you've been a terrific pain in the ass for the last five years...Daniel, I lo-" Jack shifted a little when he sensed people outside. He looked up at the camera's, he hoped Daniel knew what he wanted to say. "I might have...may have, uh, grown to admire you...a little, I think"

"Mm, now that's touching...you're not as bad at this as you think..." Jack smiled sadly, his hand brushing over Daniel's. "I love you...Jack"

"Hey, you promised me you would try, don't give up on me yet; this will not be your last act on official record"

"Oma..."

…...

Jack watched in silence as Jacob tried to heal his best friend, his lover. He still kept telling himself it wasn't happening, he'd wake up in bed, Daniel sleeping peacefully beside him and pull him into his arms to feel him alive and well. How could he let this happen? He needed to say something- he wanted to tell him, he needed to let Daniel know how much he loved him...

Daniel walked around the bedside, he stood next to Jack and reached up to touch his shoulder. The two of them are instantly transported to the dreamlike gate room with the Stargate activated and the glowing woman on the ramp waiting. Jack couldn't have been more shocked, but he was standing in front of Daniel, who looked as healthy as ever. He didn't know what to say, so many things to say "Daniel..."

"Yeah...Jack"

"How- I-...did you want something?" of all the things to say, that was his question.

"Yeah. Tell Jacob to stop..."

Jack stepped closer "Why?"

"Because...Because I'm ready to move on"

"You're just giving up? You told me-"

"I tried Jack, I really did- no, no I'm not giving up, believe me" They both look at the glowing woman beside them on the ramp. "You remember Oma?"

"Sure"

"I- I think I can do more this way, It's what I want. Jack, I really have to go now; everything's going to be fine, please...tell Jacob to stop"

"Daniel-" Jack said, still between reality and the dream state, staring at Daniel on the bed and Daniel in the gate room, it was weird "Jacob...stop"

"Are you serious?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"It's what he wants..."

"Someone else wanna tell me what to do here?"

"Just- just let him go..."

Jacob stopped the healing device, Daniel exhaled heavily and the EKG flatlined. Daniel's body suddenly started to glow, he starts to ascend toward the ceiling as everyone could only watch.

"Jack...I'm gonna miss you guys, I-I'm gonna miss you...I-love-" Daniel stops himself, he couldn't say it, it was too hard.

"Yeah, you too"

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For- for everything..." Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes glistened.

"Daniel I-" Jack reached for him, Daniel stepped back.

"Don't Jack, please don't...it's just going to make this that much harder, I know, I know you do...and I do too...just please don't say it"

"So...what? See you around?"

"I don't know" Daniel then turns and walks up the ramp.

"Hey..." Jack called, he was debating whether to just say it anyway, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know..." Daniel smiled at him, everything he wanted to say, everything they wanted to say, it was in their eyes. They nod and Jack watched as Daniel disappeared through the gate in a glowing light. He then watched the other part of Daniel ascend up toward the ceiling, leaving a white flash and then vanished. "Goodbye...Jack" Jack could have sworn he heard him, he looked around at the others. No one else apparently had heard it.

"Goodbye...Daniel" he whispers back quietly.


	8. long road back to normal

"Well, I'm happy to say sir, he's in perfect health; except for one small exception" Janet said happily as she pulled out a pair of glasses from her pocket and handed them to Daniel.

Daniel took them and blinked a couple of times "Wow. That's different"

Yes, they had found Daniel Jackson on another planet, Vis Uban, Jack hadn't believed his eyes when Daniel came walking down those ruined steps toward him. He couldn't believe it when Daniel stepped through the gate with them back to the SGC. He still couldn't believe it, Daniel sitting on the examination table. How he kept his composure up until now was beyond him, how badly he wanted to bring Daniel into his arms, to feel him, to embrace him and kiss the man over and over. He was hurting though, and kind of a little angry, Daniel didn't recognize any of them, he didn't know who he was, he didn't know what they did for a living; he had no memory of the SGC whatsoever. But what hurt the most, despite not recognizing him, he had no memory of them ever being together. "Do you recognize me now?" Jack said hopeful, yet sarcastic.

Daniel looked over at Jack, "Has your hair always been that way?"

Jack raised an eyebrow "What way?"

"Never mind"

…...

Jack opened the door to an SGC room, Daniel walked in and stared around at some of the things in it. "Not exactly home, but we unpacked some of your stuff..." Jack couldn't help but continue to stare at the man before him, he ached to hold him.

Daniel looked around, touching some of the archaeological items. "You kept all of this, even though you thought I was dead?"

"Well to be honest, we tossed out a ton of junk" Daniel stared at Jack annoyed "All of which seemed to be very valuable" Jack had kept a few things at home with him, for his own personal memory. Daniel noticed a picture on his night stand "I...kept a few of your personal things alive there..."

Daniel walked forward and picked up a photo of a woman, "I know her..."

Jack stared hopefully, if Daniel could remember his first love; perhaps there was hope that memories of what he and Daniel shared would come back to him. "Really?"

"I mean I must right?"

"Ye-ah..." Daniel frowned in confusion, he didn't know why; but he recognized the disappointed look Jack gave him.

"Who is she? What's her name?"

Jack sighed, "You tell me"

…...

SG1 look up from the briefing room table as Daniel came down the steps with an SF behind him. Jack stared at him for a moment, he couldn't shake the anger from himself. "Sorry I'm late, I uh...," Daniel glanced at his watch "forgot what time the meeting was" they stared at him in silence; Daniel glanced at Jack who rolled his eyes. "It's a little joke there. It's the memory thing..."

"Doctor Jackson, this meeting is classified"

"Yes, Jonas mentioned that...but, uh, you also told me I used to be a part of this so, I guess I don't really have a good reason, I just feel that I should be here" Jack looked at the General and then back at Daniel.

"Good enough" Hammond motioned for Daniel to take a seat, he sat next to Sam just opposite Jack.

"Besides, who am I gonna tell? I don't remember anything right?"

Jack grimaced but smiled lightly "Good one"

Daniel smiled, "Thanks Jim" Jack's heart clenched, he was beginning to get angrier; he looked at Sam who tried not to grin.

Jonas cleared his throat to speak again "Oh, so, uh…There are extensive writings. All of them are in the oldest known Ancient dialects. All of them have yet to be translated but, uh, so far, we haven't found any signs of any advanced weapons or power sources. I mean, the original name of the city is Vis Uban which does translate as place of great power but there's no indication that we're going to find any means of defeating Anubis there"

"You're not" Daniel said bluntly, Jack glances at him "It's not the lost city"

"How do you know?" Jack said

"Uh, because Jonas translated lucun to mean 'of the lost'"

Jonas frowned in confusion "Yeah but that's how we found-"

"The wrong place" Daniel interrupted

"The translations in your notes-"

"Also wrong—if these are the ones you mean-I was...way off"

"Well...how do you know that?"

"I don't know, I just-I just know what the tablet says"

Jack looked even more confused "How?" he asked

"I don't know, I just looked at it and understood it"

Sam leaned forward "Wait a minute, are you saying the ancients actually lost one of their own cities?"

"No no, they didn't lose it; they made it lost. To other people that might try and find it. I'm guessing that they camouflaged it and removed all reference to it from the written history"

"So, the lost city is- still lost?" Jack said

"I'm pretty sure"

"You know, you told me to give Anubis that eye" Jack said sternly, Daniel raised an eyebrow unknowingly

"According to reports from our allies, Anubis is quickly conquering other system lords" Sam said quickly

Teal'c nodded in agreement "He will dominate the galaxy in a very short time"

Jack continued to stare at Daniel, anything to get his pent up anger out; he would use something-anything. "I only did that because you said we could whup his ass with whatever we find in this lost city"

Daniel couldn't help but feel insecure about the tone in Jack's voice, even though he didn't know him...yet. "Wh-If I said that then I- I hope it's true but...but look, all I know is that the place you're searching right now is not it"

"Then where is it?"

Daniel looked up, "Did I just say 'all I know'?"

Jack then glares at Daniel "Everyone turn away. I want no witnesses" Daniel looked at Jack with annoyance and a little fear in his eyes. Jack drew back, crap, he hadn't meant to scare the man; but he was seriously pissed off.

Daniel would wait until they were alone, if that was a safe thing to do given the fact he had just been threatened by someone who was, apparently, his friend. Maybe Daniel had done something to annoy Jack before he left them and couldn't remember.

…...

Daniel watched Jack slam the door to his locker that was next to his. He only caught a glimpse of the picture in there but remembered that it had been Jack's son. Jack sat on the bench, tied his laces together and stood back up.

"Are you angry?" Daniel asked the most obvious question ever. Jack tensed, fine, if they had to deal with it now. They were alone anyway

"Yes, I am!" Jack's eyes darken, Daniel didn't relent though, he had to know why he was mad at him.

"Why? I mean, is it because I don't remember anything? Because that's hardly my fault..."

"No! That's not- well, maybe, but I'm angry because of what you did to me!"

"W-what? I don't know-"

"You asked me to let you go damn it! Daniel do you have any idea how hard that was to do!"

"Look- I'm sorry, but I don't remember that- and..." Daniel leaned against the locker, he couldn't help but find the man in front of him attractive; he shook his head. "There's another reason isn't there? Something else bugs you about what I don't remember"

"I can't say" Daniel nodded with a frown and turned back to his locker "You sure you're up for this?" Jack then asked him, the angry tone in his voice gone.

"Yeah well...despite what you say, I don't think you'd be doing this if it wasn't worth doing"

Jack gave him an ironic smile "You really don't remember everything. You never used to follow my lead"

"I didn't?"

"Nope" Jack then walks to the exit

"Hey...um, I may not remember everything, but I remember enough..."

Jack smiles sadly at him, "No Daniel...you don't, but good enough"

Daniel watches as Jack leaves him in the locker room alone, there was something-there, something there that he needed to remember. But he had a feeling that only Jack knew what that something to remember was.

…...

Daniel stared at the gate after they had said their farewells to Jonas, Jack stared at him; Daniel still couldn't remember anything about their relationship but he wasn't angry any more, he was just glad that Daniel was back. It would kill him inside, but if Daniel never remembered, he would just have to live with it; because nothing was better then having Daniel back. "You all right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, dinner's at seven, don't be late...Teal'c gets a little cranky when his blood sugar's low"

Before Jack could walk away, Daniel called after him "Jack?"

"Yeh?"

"I will remember..."

"What?"

Daniel shrugged a little, "Whatever It is I'm suppose to remember"

Jack smiles "Take your time"

Daniel nods and says, "Not that I mind re-joining SG1 and exploring the galaxy, meeting new cultures, jeopardy, saving the world, that kind of thing...we get paid for this right?"

Jack chuckles a little, "Welcome back" Daniel smiles back at him.

…...

Jack whispers in his ear as he leans over him on the bed 'I love you'

Daniel jerks awake with a gasp, he sits up in a quick movement "Oh..." his hand slowly rising to cover his mouth.

Jack was startled awake when a loud banging sounded out from his front door. He could hear the rain pelting against his window, he turned over and decided it was just the wind and got ready to go back to sleep. The banging sounded again, Jack realized that someone was likely at the door. He cursed under his breath as he sat up and reached for the jogging pants that were hanging over his night stand. He got off the bed and trudged across the hallway, switching on the light on his way through. He unlocked the door and opened it slowly with caution, as anyone would at this time of the night. Daniel was standing there, dripping wet, his clothes and hair stuck to him,. "Jack!" Daniel shouted over the rain, spitting as droplets fell in his mouth.

"Daniel! what the hell are you doing!? Get in here!" Jack dragged him inside and shut the door.

Daniel spun around, swiping a hand over his wet hair "Why the hell didn't you say something!"

"What?"

"I remember Jack, I had a dream- and, why didn't you tell me!"

Jack frowned in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"Us! Jack, why on earth or-any other planet wouldn't you tell me about- us!"

"Us?" Jack questioned, wondering if the 'us' was what he thought it meant.

"Yes! Us! As in you and me-together, intimately...the whole shbang!"

Jack stared at Daniel for a moment, trying to decide the best way to counter. "Um..., I didn't think telling you would be a good idea"

Daniel stepped forward, he was grumpy, cold, soaked and Jack wasn't helping. "Not a good idea? Jack, how could you think not telling me about our- our relationship would be ok?"

Jack stepped back slightly, "Because you needed to remember-on your own..."

"Are you kidding me? Don't you think that telling me I'm- what? gay? Bi?"

"Bi"

"Whatever, don't you think that's kind of important!? But I guess not, because it's not like it has anything to do with you- oh wait a minute, it does!" Jack pursed his lips, Daniel was pissed; he couldn't blame him. "That's why you were angry wasn't it? Because I couldn't remember our relationship; but that's your fault, if you had told me then-"

"Daniel-"

"Then I would have been a little bit more clued in to-" a kiss abruptly cut Daniel off, Daniel half kissed back and when they pulled apart, Jack stared smugly at his open mouthed expression. "Um..."

"That's better"

"Why didn't you tell me...?" Daniel asked again softly

"I really thought it best you figure it out on your own, I wanted to hold you so badly, I missed you a lot Daniel- but I didn't want to scare you...I was afraid that maybe you didn't want-us, after you got your memories back...that's why I didn't say anything"

Daniel shook his head as he approached Jack with a smile "You're an idiot.."

Jack looked down at his feet, "Yeah...probably" he then looked up at Daniel, who was almost right in front of him. "Forgiven?"

Daniel chuckled softly and leaned forward as he said, "You really are an idiot" Daniel captured Jack's lips, giving him his full cooperation this time. Jack wound his fingers around Daniel's neck and through his still dripping hair. Daniel returned the favour, all this time, he had thought him and Jack were just really close friends; but as memories came back to him, he realized. He thought it would have been weird, that he was in a relationship with another man, Jack, of all people; but when Jack kissed him, it felt completely normal.

When they pulled apart, Jack licked his lips "You should-uh, you should get those clothes off"

Daniel raised his eyebrows, "As much as I want to um-discover-yeh, discover our relationship again, give me a little time-"

Jack slapped his arm playfully, "That's not what I meant Daniel, although- no, I meant, take your clothes off before you get pneumonia; I just got you back, I don't want you going glowy again because you caught a vicious cold for being an idiot, again." Daniel grinned a little, suddenly, Jack knew that he was being teased. "You bastard..."

Daniel's grin got wider, "But you love me" his face then fell serious, "Right? This whole us thing isn't just-you know..."

"No Daniel, actually we were just screwing around, nothing serious" Jack said, he then sighed in irritation when Daniel didn't seem to get his sarcasm. He shook his head, "Of course I do! You moron, what kind of person do you take me for? Why the hell do you think- are you messing with me again?"

"Kind of- I did have an inkling on my way over here, I just had to make sure..."

"Do you want me to say it? Will that make you feel better?"

Daniel pressed himself against him, "I already do, but you can say it anyway" he smiled a little smugly.

"I love you, you teasing, selfless, idiot; happy?"

"Very"

"And?"

Daniel smiled, "And I love you too, you arrogant, hot headed, wonderful jerk"

Jack grinned, "Better" Daniel pushed forward and they shared another intimate kiss. Jack then began to drag them toward the bathroom while still continuing his exploration of his back from the dead-uh, ascended realm, lover.

"Jack...as much as I- want-to-I would prefer a comfortable bed-" Daniel said in between heated kisses.

Jack pulled away when they got inside the bathroom, with a concerned tone he said "You're soaked through Daniel, have to get you under the hot water; warm you up" he then turned to him with a smile, "We'll continue this after you're warm and dressed, don't worry" Jack then turned the taps on in the shower, letting the hot water run; steam started already coming rising up, filling the room. "Towels are on the shelf, um, some of your clothes are still in the closet- so, come to the bedroom when you're done" Jack felt a little awkward, he didn't want to push Daniel into anything too early, heck, the poor guy only just found out they were even together, in that way. But it had been a whole year "Nothing, nothing has to happen right away; I don't wanna rush you..."

"A year, right?" Jack smiled and then nodded. "Then, I think I've made you wait long enough" Daniel smiled, it was a genuine smile; one Jack had only seen a dozen times in the whole time he'd known the man. Daniel held his hand out. "Join me?"

Jack smiled, took Daniel's hand and they helped each other out of their clothes. Jack gasped as the sudden skin on skin contact seemed so new, but yet so familiar. "God...it's been so long..."

"I know, we'll make it memorable..." they moved under the steaming shower, Daniel groaned as the heat engulfed them. "Mmm...that's better" Daniel leaned forward, letting the water continue it's decent on his back.

"Would you and the shower like to be alone?" Jack joked

Daniel leaned up and twisted his head around, "Hardly..." he captured Jack's lips and moaned when he felt hands begin to glide over his body. Jack pushed them up against the shower wall, Daniel allowed his arms to be guided up above his head as Jack ravished his body slowly with kisses. Daniel let out short pants as they rubbed up against one another. Jack felt himself harden when Daniel moaned appreciatively in response. Daniel pushed against him when Jack grazed his teeth over his collar bone, his chest and then teased both nipples. Jack felt Daniel's cock harden against his as a result and he couldn't help voice his pleasure. Jack moved around behind Daniel, his hands moving over his body at the same time. Jack reached forward and grabbed some shower gel that was sat on the small shelf to the right. He squeezed some on his hands and Daniel flinched when the cold gel touched his bare back.

"Relax..." Jack whispered and began to massage the strawberry scented gel into Daniel's skin. "You're too tense" Jack continued to press lightly into Daniel's muscular form. Over the last few weeks, Daniel had gained more muscle then he ever had before ascension. Jack wasn't complaining, he was very much enjoying exploring the new body. "...Loosen you up a bit before we do anything; you need to relax"

Daniel moaned contently, feeling the massage from Jack's hands over his back, his shoulders and down over his sides, it felt wonderful. He had been on edge and tense over the last few weeks, he'd been working out more, non-stop working, eventually it had to take it's toll. Daniel sighed as the last of the tension in his back melted and Jack took that as a sign of complete relaxation. "Better?"

"Mmm...much...thank you"

"No problem" Jack kissed Daniel's shoulder and nibbled across his back. His hands glided down and was a little surprised when Daniel moved his hands to brace himself against the shower wall. Jack moved to grab the gel again, squirting just enough on his hands, he made sure it was warm first this time. Daniel moaned when Jack's hands returned to his back and then gasped when one reached around to wrap itself around him. He moved his hand up and down his shaft and then moved his other hand down over Daniel's ass. He stopped what his left hand was doing for a moment and slid his right hand down the cleft. Daniel bucked against Jack's hand when a finger slipped inside him.

Jack smiled as he slid his finger deeper, then out, then in again to set a pace. "M-more..." Daniel moaned, he moved one of his hands down to try and get Jack to return the pleasure to his cock.

"No, brace yourself Daniel" Jack told him softly, Daniel returned his hand to the wall and curled his fingers when Jack did what he had requested. Jack then slipped two fingers inside while building a slow rhythm on his cock.

"Ooooh..." Daniel voiced his pleasure loudly when Jack breached him with a third finger. Once he was sure Daniel would be opened enough for him, he slipped his fingers out and leaned over him. Daniel groaned when the movements on his shaft stopped momentarily.

"I'm gonna enter you now..." Daniel shuddered from the breath against his ear.

"I'm ready...Jack" Jack moved back slightly as Daniel spread his legs more. He positioned himself at the opening and both gasped when he breached him. Daniel's hands curled into fists as Jack went all the way in. He stayed that way for a moment, letting Daniel adjust. "It's ok Jack, I'm ok"

Jack began to move in him, deep slow thrusts, he wrapped an arm around his waist to get a better rhythm going. Daniel moaned with each thrust as Jack pumped him at the same time. Daniel's loud moans of pleasure made him thrust harder, he then moved position and it changed his angle. Daniel began to cry out in pure bliss as Jack found his prostate. Jack knew they would be close soon, he felt Daniel tighten up against his hand so he sped up; hitting that same spot over and over. He pushed harder and more faster until Daniel couldn't take any more, Daniel threw back his head with a howl of pleasure and came. Jack buried his face against Daniel's shoulder and released himself inside him. Daniel convulsed and came more when he felt Jack's warm seed inside him. Jack panted heavily, still slowly pumping into him. Daniel grunted heavily as Jack stopped his movements. Jack pulled out and caught Daniel as his legs buckled from under him. They sank to the shower's floor, the water still warm against them.

Jack held Daniel close, still panting a little, "You're s-shaking...Daniel"

Daniel smiled as he rested his head against Jack's, "Guess it has been a while.." Jack kissed Daniel's forehead

"We should move, the water will get cold soon"

"Mmmm...five more minutes, or at least until I get the feeling back in my legs" Jack chuckled lightly, that went for him too.

…...

The morning sun rose and seeped in through the gap in the curtains; for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, Jack turned over to find Daniel beside him. He sat up, unable to stop the smile that formed on his lips; staring down at the sleeping man beside him. Jack watched him sleep for a while, then leaned down to start a trail of light kisses across his shoulder. He couldn't get enough of him, he wanted to feel him with him at all times, to be reassured that he was here, alive. Daniel stirred when he felt little nips on his neck, he shifted and his arm came around to wrap around Jack's waist as he slowly opened his eyes. "Morning..." Daniel greeted sleepily.

"Hey..." Jack smiled and leaned down to capture Daniel's lips. "Last night was amazing, did I tell you that?"

"Mmmhmm, but...you can tell me again if you want" Jack hit him playfully and then moved to sit up against the headboard. Daniel shifted up as well to rest his head on Jack's chest.

"I can't believe you're back, I thought I'd never get to have you like this again" Jack unconsciously moved his hand up and down Daniel's arm. "Letting you go was one of the hardest thing I ever did"

"Shhh...It's ok Jack, I'm back now" Daniel kissed Jack's lightly haired chest and then leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise"


	9. The bet

Jack stretched as he came into the kitchen after getting a hot shower, he smiled at Daniel's back as the man pottered about in their kitchen. He still found it hard to believe that Daniel was even there. Jack came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover who was trying to make eggs. "Never done it in the shower before" he whispered against Daniel's ear.

Daniel turned his head slightly, still trying to keep an eye on the eggs. "Really? Never?"

Jack shrugged, and moved to pour himself some coffee that had been made "We barely got through the front door most of the time we came here, the bedroom or living room was the closest we got"

Daniel seemed shocked, "Wow. How very, gracious of us"

"Hey, whatever kept you happy"

"I hardly believe that I was the first one to initiate our-um, displays of intimacy"

Jack grinned, "Ok, you got me on that one"

"Thought so, I may not remember a whole lot, but I'm pretty sure I'm the patient one"

Jack snorted "You think so?"

Daniel looked at him and then scooped up the eggs and added them to the already full plate of tomatoes, bacon, sausages and waffles. "I think I can keep myself under control a whole lot better then you can"

Jack raised an eyebrow and took one of the plates over to the table before saying "Please, you can't keep your hands to yourself the minute we walk through the door"

Daniel took his plate and sat down opposite him, "Actually, from what I remember-you're far less patient then I am"

"Then your memory is a little off"

"No, no I think that part is quite fine actually"

"Says the man that stripped in front of me and asked me to join him in the shower minutes after discovering we were in a relationship"

"Coming from the man that practically leapt into the shower the moment I curled my finger; you know the whole philosophy, I say jump you say how high? In this case it was more like 'I say sex, you say how hard?'" Daniel was grinning, a wide smug grin that soon turned into laughter

"I can't believe you just said that, Jesus, now I'm never going to think about philosophy the same way again"

"You think about philosophies?" Jack glared at him, Daniel couldn't stop laughing; Jack picked up a piece of tomato, and with his fork, he whipped it at Daniel's head. Daniel stopped laughing and plucked the fruit from his hair. "That was mature" Daniel then got a piece of egg yolk on his spoon and prepared to return fire.

Jack held his hand out "Hey! I just showered!"

"And I just cooked, quit wasting food" Daniel grinned and whipped the egg and it splattered on Jack's face.

Jack grimaced and Daniel struggled to keep himself from laughing as the egg ran down his lover's chin. Jack removed the rest of the yolk from his face and flicked it in his plate. "Daniel..."

"Jack"

Jack shook his head, Daniel couldn't hold back any more, he burst into fits of laughter. Jack had to smile, he missed the guy so much that he had forgot what his laughter had sounded like. Not that Daniel had laughed a whole great deal before, Jack got up from the chair and Daniel followed suit. Daniel grinned when he finally stopped laughing and then legged it. Jack ran after him and finally caught up and grabbed him and toppled them to the bed. Jack wrestled Daniel's hands to either side of him, holding them there. He leaned down and captured his lips in one swift move. Daniel groaned as Jack grinded against him "Let's make a wager.." Jack said in between kisses.

"Like what-" Daniel moved his hips to meet Jack's grinding

"Let's see who can hold out the longest hm?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel craned his neck to give Jack better access

"Ya know, let's really see whose the impatient one"

Daniel pulled back and looked at him with questioning eyes. "Seriously?"

"Why not? Could be fun"

"You're really serious?"

"Don't you wanna?"

"What are the rules here?"

"Well, no sex, nothing at all that leads to any kind-"

"So no BJ?"

"No"

"No hand jobs?"

"No, that includes our own"

"What about kissing?"

"Kissing can be ok"

"Fingers?"

"Daniel!"

"Ok ok I get it, so what's the deal?"

"What?"

"You know, what do I get if I win?"

"Oh, I don't know"

"Well there has to be something of a prize at the end, otherwise what's the point?"

"The point is we'll see whose more patient, and the really great sex after is the bonus"

"That's not a prize"

"It's not?"

Daniel smiled, "Ok, it is, but- I'm thinking along the lines of, whoever wins; gets to top"

"Top?"

"Yeh, you know"

"Um...ok, sure"

Daniel frowned and then realized "Oh my god" Jack shifted uncomfortably, "We've-you've never-"

"I um- you never topped"

"Really? Not once?" Daniel seemed surprised by that, Jack didn't think it was that big of a deal. "Wow. We should, we should just forget the deal-"

"No Daniel, let's do it; I shouldn't be so ridiculous about it" Jack leaned down to kiss him. "I missed you, I want to prove that"

Daniel closed his eyes when Jack rubbed up against him again. "Are you sure?"

"Yeh, I don't know why we never- but it's ok"

"So, when does this bet start?"

Jack grinded against him once more and then got up, he smiled down at his lover "Now"

Daniel leaned up on his elbows "Now? Right now?"

"Why not?"

"Kind of harsh don't you think? Got me all flustered and all-"

Jack just laughed and blew him a kiss as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Daniel fell back against the bed "Bastard"

…...four days later

Daniel and Jack were more frustrated then usual, there was nothing stopping them from giving in, but they were both stubborn. Four days, neither one had given in yet; but they had resulted into getting the other to back down first. Jack came through into the briefing room with a stretch. Daniel glanced over from the table that he and the others were sat on. "How are you feeling today Colonel?" The general asked with a note of concern.

Jack smiled and replied "Well, a little stiff actually"

Daniel choked on his coffee, Sam raised an eyebrow at him; he held his hand up "I'm fine" he glared over at Jack who was grinning as he sat down opposite Daniel.

Jack held up the banana in his hand, "Hope you don't mind General, I missed breakfast"

The general nodded "Doctor Jackson, what's the latest on the mining operation?"

Daniel stood up, trying his best to ignore Jack as he began to peel the banana, very. slowly. "Um, uh- right, as you know the clans of Unas have agreed to a deal; they agreed to mine the caves, using their tools and ours. With a great deal of-" Daniel stopped mid sentence as he watched Jack eating the banana, no, not eating it; the bastard was licking it, fucking licking it. Who the hell licks a banana?

"Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel shook his head, "Um, a great deal of success, the naquadah has-" Jack looked up at him, he brought the banana again to his mouth and took nearly the whole thing down in his mouth. "Has brought us a lot more then we anticipated, the amounts will arrive in-" Jack brought the banana back out and nipped at the top of it. Daniel closed his eyes and breathed out with frustration, "Will arrive in sums of kilos and- Jack! Will you just eat that damn thing and pay attention?" Daniel couldn't take it any more, if Jack continued he was going to have a very hard time explaining something else that was going to be hard very soon.

"Jeez, sorry" Jack apologized but Daniel knew better, he saw Jack grin at him; obviously the bastard was doing it on purpose. Well, two could play this game, if Jack really wanted to.

"Now anyway," Daniel made sure he looked at Jack with every hidden word he emphasized "The caves _holes_ are pretty wide, some of the technology we _came_ by are pretty primitive compared to ours. But the Unas are willing to learn, so they're quite happy to use both mining equipment. They seem to like the noises the machines make and found it rather fun, what with the _pumping_ and all" Jack glared at him through every thing Daniel had said. Daniel seemed rather pleased with himself that he'd gotten a rise out of him; Daniel almost laughed to himself at his own pun joke.

"That's good, well done Doctor Jackson"

"Thank you sir, I was hoping to go back at some point, just to see how well things are going; obviously they know who I am. Jack, you don't have a problem with me coming do you?" Daniel was a linguist, he would clearly have said going, not coming, but apparently this time was an exception. Jack nearly choked on the last of the banana. "You're suppose to swallow that Jack" oh yes, Daniel had gotten him good; Jack could not have been more speechless.

"Good job on the mining Daniel, Colonel Edwards really was quite impressed on that planet" Sam told him with a smile.

"Thanks Sam" Daniel nearly laughed at the obliviousness of the others. It was just too fun, to think Jack thought he'd be the only one to play. He should have known Daniel's linguistic skills would work better in this game.

"I think that's everything covered on this operation, unless anyone else would like to say something else on the matter" Hammond asked

"I do believe this operation will be more successful with Daniel Jackson returning to the planet when possible" Teal'c agreed to Daniel's request.

"Agreed, give it some time; then Doctor Jackson, you may return to the planet at will"

"Thank you sir"

"Dismissed"

…...

Daniel jumped when Jack slammed his hand on his desk, "What was that?"

Daniel looked up at him, face innocent "What was what Jack?"

"You know what I'm talking about"

"I was just talking about the operation, what's wrong with that?"

"You know damn well what you were doing"

"Enjoy that banana? You went down on that pretty hard"

Jack's eyes narrowed, but Daniel saw the playful spark in them "I was simply eating my fruit"

"Delicate treatment for just a fruit, I'm jealous"

Jack shook his head, "You're not going to get me that easily Daniel, I'm not the one that's going to cave"

"Ok" Daniel sipped on his coffee

"Want sex with that coffee?" Daniel spat the liquid at the sudden bluntness, Jack grinned and walked out of the office as he said "You're meant to swallow that Daniel"

Daniel glared at the empty spot where Jack was, then cursed as he tried to dry the papers he'd just spat his coffee on.

…...

The two were at the cabin, sat outside on the decking chairs. It was a nice hot day; Jack tried his best not to watch as Daniel assaulted an ice pop he'd aquired from their freezer. He had a white one, Jack guessed it was vanilla; did it have to be white? Jack glanced over when Daniel cursed lightly as some of it dripped on his bare chest. Jack clenched his eyes shut when Daniel got some of his ice cream over his face. Oh god it looked like- Jack was screaming inside, then Daniel moaned his appreciation of the flavoured ice pop. Fucking moaned. If he didn't know what the hell he was doing, Jack would have been a little more under control. But he was pretty sure Daniel was well aware of what he was doing; and Jack was so damn horny he could quite easily jump Daniel right then and there.

Then he remembered their bet, if he backed out now; it would be Daniel that would be taking him, he wanted Daniel writhing underneath him, he wanted him to scream out his name as he came. 'Oh god' Jack thought, stop it. Jack shifted in his seat, trying desperately not to watch. The ice pop was almost gone now, but Daniel's lips were swollen from the cold treat; he licked up the dripping juice of the lolly and placed the stick on a plate at the table between them Once he'd finished. Jack couldn't take his eyes away, he watched as Daniel made a big show of licking his fingers one by one; eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

Daniel finally looked up and glanced over at Jack, the pure look of innocence on his damn face was enough to make Jack glare. "What?"

Jack shook his head slowly, "'What?' He says"

Daniel raised an eyebrow, he then looked down at the wooden stick on the plate; he smiled and then looked back at Jack. "It's just an ice pop"

"Just an ice pop? Jesus Christ Daniel, with the way you were going at it; anyone would think you really enjoyed it"

"Did you?"

"What?"

"Enjoy it?"

"What?"

Daniel chuckled, he loved getting Jack all confused; he licked his lips and said "I'm gonna wash up, my hands are all sticky"

Jack growled mentally, he then grinned and said "Come ere" Daniel frowned with suspicion, "Trust me" Daniel edged closer until he was standing in front of Jack. Jack took Daniel's hand and slowly sucked on one of his fingers, Daniel gasped as he watched. Jack took turns with each finger and then slowly licked the inside of his palm. Daniel bit his lip, fighting the moan that wanted to escape him; Daniel pulled his hand back when he felt himself harden.

"I'll just wash up-" Daniel practically ran into the house, Jack couldn't help but grin; he was going to win this, he was sure of it. But damn, he was hard, so achingly hard; he wanted to take Daniel in his arms, make him moan with pleasure as he came inside him. Jack growled at himself and banged his head against the back of the chair. Daniel came back a few minutes later, Jack didn't say anything about the slight bulge that was obvious in his white cut offs. Just like Daniel didn't say anything about the obvious bulge in his. "So, do you want to watch a film?" Daniel turned to him, Jack had to stare; the man was beautiful; his body not as small as it used to be but still- Jack wasn't complaining about the new muscles that Daniel had gained. His chest bare and glowing in the sun, his short hair slightly stuck to his face from the heat; and those hands, oh how Jack loved his hands; despite all the digs the man had been on, they were smooth and gentle; Jack was always amazed at how that could be. He was going to cave if Daniel kept standing there. "Jack?" Jack was speechless, Daniel was only standing there, leaning against the wooden rails. "Movie?" Daniel asked again

Jack sighed, Daniel was a stubborn man when he wanted to be. Would it be so bad? If Jack just caved? He went back to when Daniel had so subtly used words in his de-briefing to emphasize his need, how he'd so carefully licked and ate his ice pop. God, would it really be that bad to let Daniel win?

Daniel looked at Jack, he needed to get himself under control; the feeling of being able to take Jack for the first time since their whole relationship started- it was exhilarating to say the least. He could imagine it, relaxing Jack with soft touches, playing with erect nipples, his fingers slowly sliding in to prep him, then taking him; soft at first then long hard thrusts as he brought them both to completion. Daniel felt his shorts tighten, oh god, he should just- he was about to tell Jack he gave up, before Jack threw his hands up in the air. "I give up!" Daniel stared in shock.

"W-what?"

"I give up Daniel, I cave, I can't hold out any longer; you win, this bet is killing me here"

"Does this mean-"

"Yes, you win"

"Thank god, if you hadn't have- then I was about to"

Jack breathed out an annoyed huff "Really? You're saying if I had just held out a few more seconds-"

"Yep, but is it really so bad?"

Jack realised he ached too much to give a damn, right now anyway. He got up from the deck chair and made his way over to Daniel. Finally, Daniel thought and pulled Jack in for a long kiss. Jack moaned and wrapped his hands around him, they moved and Daniel groaned in return when Jack cupped his ass.

"Oh...I missed this" Daniel whispered

"Me too, now please..."

Daniel pulled away, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked seriously. "Because we can forget about the bet and-"

"Don't worry Daniel, we had a deal; I'll keep my end- but, if you don't soon-"

Daniel smiled, "Ok" Daniel then slid his hands down Jack's chest; he was grateful that Jack had no shirt on so that part was already out of the way. Daniel kissed him on the mouth and then nibbled on his jaw before kissing his collar bone, then his chest. Jack arched with a soft moan when Daniel licked and grazed his teeth around a nipple. Daniel licked and nipped his way across and Jack gasped when he took the other between his teeth. Daniel could feel Jack's hard on pressing against him, his own uncomfortable in his pants. Jack moved his hands to hold the wooden rails as Daniel moved to kneel and slowly unbutton the front of his cropped khaki's.

"Daniel- I thought I said-"

"I know what you told me before, but I want to; I appreciate the respect...but I so want to do this, you won't be disappointed"

"It's not that I'm worried about-"

"Don't think about it" Daniel said before pulling down the clothing and revealing Jack's very hard cock. Jack sighed in relief, he knew he wouldn't last, not at all, it had been a very long week. Jack gripped the wood tighter when he felt Daniel near him, he closed his eyes as Daniel licked a little at the head.

"Daniel-"

"Relax"

"I know, but I fear If I do-" Daniel nodded knowingly, he then smiled and took the head in his mouth. Jack moaned loudly, "Oh god..." Daniel then brought him in deeper, letting his warm mouth heat him. He pulled back slightly and then started a slow rhythm. Jack gripped tighter, all of his control was based on trying not to buck into Daniel's mouth. Daniel kept his rhythm and bobbed his head as he took Jack's cock in and out. Daniel pulled back and started to very lightly nibble at the head. "Christ!" Jack yelled and almost come right there, but Daniel licked the pre-cum and took him in again. Jack was panting now, he was so close, oh god he was close; he could feel himself tighten, he didn't think he could even give Daniel any warning.

Daniel reached up and lightly stroked Jack's balls, he took Jack as deep as he could and then as he pulled back a little, he hummed, Jack's eyes widen and it was enough to send him into a fit of explosion. "Daniel!" he cried out as he came, his hips jolting as he bucked when his release spurt forth. Daniel swallowed most of it, but had to pull away when Jack continued for a while longer. The rest of the come landed on the wood and some on his chin. Daniel panted, holding back a choke as he breathed deeply. Jack breathed heavily, trying his best to get himself back under control. "Oh god...Danny, I'm sorry"

"Not your fault, Jesus, should have known you would-"

Jack dropped down, Daniel managing to catch him as he knelt with him. "You ok?"

Daniel nodded with a smile, "I'm ok, see, told you"

"That was amazing...so good"

Daniel ran a hand over Jack's stomach, Jack moaned a little through breathless pants. Daniel's other hand was somewhat coated with Jack's seed, he figured it was ok to use that as lube. Daniel pulled Jack close and whispered in his ear, Jack could feel Daniel's still full erection prodding at him. "Can I still-?" Jack nodded a little, he felt Daniel's hand continue to massage him around the front while he knowingly felt his other hand reach behind his ass. Daniel stopped when he felt Jack tense. "We don't have to- if you're tired-"

"It's ok, please-" Daniel felt Jack move one of his legs around his own and they were moved into a comfortable spooning position. Daniel moved his hand to the opening of Jack's ass, he circled a finger, making sure Jack knew what he was going to do before he did it. He checked the ease just a little by almost sliding his finger in, just to make sure there was enough makeshift lube. Jack arched backwards and Daniel took it as a sign to continue. Jack gasped when he felt a finger enter him, "Ooooh, Danny!" Daniel almost laughed, he pulled his finger back and pushed forward again, getting a rhythm going before he pushed in two. Jack grunted in hoarse pleasure, Daniel continued his slow caressing around the front, over Jack's abdomen and then lightly down lower. He tried a third finger and thought he'd hurt him when Jack moaned loudly.

"Jack...?" Daniel stopped his movements

"No...don't stop...I'm ok"

Daniel sighed in relief and then smiled when Jack gasped as he continued with the third finger. Surprisingly, Jack began to grow hard again against his hand; this rarely happened so soon after their first climax. But he wondered that, because they'd held back for so long, they hadn't even used their hands to get themselves off- he figured that was probably possible. Daniel pulled his fingers out when he was unable to wait any longer, his throbbing erection was too painful to ignore any more as he relieved himself from the pressure of his cut offs. "Jack-" Daniel panted, he had to make sure Jack was ok first.

"Go on Daniel...-"

Daniel smiled and kissed Jack's cheek as he positioned himself at Jack's opened entrance. Jack hissed with part pleasure and part pain as Daniel entered him for the first time. Daniel stopped, holding back from going all the way in to give Jack time to adjust.

"Move...please" Jack moaned and slowly pushed back against Daniel. They both gasped at the feel and Daniel breathed out before starting to thrust slowly. "Ahhh...oh god that's-" Daniel kept his pace up, he didn't want to hurt him.

"Faster" Jack pushed back again and took Daniel deeper. Daniel moaned in pleasure and thrust harder, he then picked up the pace. "Oh god! Yes! Yes!" Jack was fully hard again now, Daniel tried to move his hand to Jack's length to give him more pleasure, finding that somewhat difficult when he was so close. Daniel continued his thrusts into him, growing faster and harder, he switched angles and hit Jack's prostate. "Fuck! Oh god! That's it! Right there! Right there! Ahhh...Daniel...god..." Daniel continued in that position, he was so close, so close; he bit down on Jack's shoulder, he was going to come; and it was going to be fast and hard. Daniel pumped him a few times, matching his own speed and Jack cried out as he came again over Daniel's hand. Daniel was seconds after him and lifted them both off the wood as he came, hard and fast. The jolts of orgasm shot right through him as he slowed his pace but still continued to thrust until his release was sated.

They both breathed heavily, unable to move much. "Jack...you ok?"

"God...I've never, I mean, not that I- is that normal? Coming twice in a matter of minutes?"

"I think so...maybe, after holding back for a few days like we did- I...what did it feel like?"

"If I'm honest...it was more pleasurable then just the once..."

"I didn't hurt you?"

"No...it was amazing..." Jack grunted when Daniel finally pulled out, he moved onto his back, still panting heavily. Jack turned around and laid a hand over Daniel's stomach, kissing his shoulder.

"Least it didn't rain" Daniel laughed jokingly.

"There's that" Jack smiled and caressed his obviously tired partner. He kissed him softly, Daniel wrapped his arm lazily over Jack. They lay like that for a while, neither having any energy to move.

After a few more minutes, Jack sat up "We should get up"

"Is that even possible?" Jack chuckled and pat him on the arm

"Come on" Jack grabbed his arm and together they managed to stand. Jack held a slightly wobbly Daniel, he shut the sliding door behind them and they somehow both made it to the bathroom. They quickly cleaned themselves up and Daniel collapsed on the bed.

"I'm so tired..."

Jack laughed and leaned over to kiss Daniel and then proceeded to make sure everything was locked up. By the time he came back, Daniel was asleep on top of the covers. Jack shook his head, it wasn't until he too collapsed on the bed that he felt his own exhaustion take over. He shifted and got into the covers, encouraging a sleeping Daniel to do the same. Jack then pulled Daniel in close, the archaeologist snuggled against him. "I love you Daniel" Jack whispered.

"Mmm...love too..." Daniel mumbled in his sleep, Jack pulled him in tighter; he was amazed by Daniel every day. The man was a miracle to him and he never ever wanted to let him go, he would continue to make Daniel happy any way he could. Protect him, love him, make him laugh... and as long as he was alive, he would give Daniel the pleasure he so rightly deserved. He fell asleep knowing that Daniel felt the same way.


End file.
